¡Odio las fiestas!
by Dark Kotetsu Angel
Summary: A Mokuba le gustan las fiestas... y ahora se le ha ocurrido pedirle a su hermano mayor que le deje hacer una en su mansión! Menos mal que el CEO no sufre del corazón. ¿Qué tantos disparates habrán? Reviews!
1. ¡Me niego!

¡¡¡¡¡¡ODIO LAS FIESTAS!!! 

Dark Kotetsu Angel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aquí vamos con otro fic ^-^ una idea que vagaba y que quise plasmarla. Espero que a quienes la lean les agrade, y si se animan, dejen un lindo review para ver qué tal les pareció.^___^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capítulo 1: Me niego!!!!!

Mokuba es un buen chico. Un buen estudiante, alguien tranquilo... incluso ahora que ya tiene 15 años sigue tan adorable como siempre. Es muy sociable... muy sociable... los enemigos de su hermano son sus amigos, y los empleados sus compinches. Va a las fiestas que Yugi, Jounouchi y Yami suelen organizar, y lo hace gustoso y a veces a regañadientes de su hermano mayor. Pero sigue siendo un buen chico...

Su hermano mayor, poco ha cambiado, o tal vez, que cada día está más bueno y sus negocios cada día alcanzan más territorio y más dinero. Sin embargo a Seto no le gustan mucho las fiestas... las odia. Ni formales, ni casuales, nada. Se conforma con las reuniones de la junta directiva. Tampoco bebe, detesta el alcohol, a aunque muchas chicas bonitas lo invitan a mil y un fiestas... JAMÁS va. Ver a Kaiba Seto en una fiesta es jugar ajedrez con un marciano... poco más que eso. Ni el propio CEO se explica cómo deja que su hermano menor vaya a los reventones que Yugi y compañía organizan... no cree que sean buena influencia para Mokuba, pero lo hace de todos modos. Y es que Mokuba es un buen chico.

~*~* Domingo, 10:30 AM. Mansión Kaiba. Habitación de Kaiba Mokuba...*~*~

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............ -

El despertador estaba hecho pedazos y tirado por ahí. Mientras el jovencito de melena larga y azulosa descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama y el edredón fino. Las cortinas se habían corrido ya. 

[Toc Toc]

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -

- Mokuba, soy yo – llamó el mayor, luego a la mucama – Prepáranos el desayuno, yo lo despertaré -

- Como ordene, señor – respondió la mujer. Bajando las escalera rumbo a la cocina. 

El CEO abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor. Lo vio profundamente dormido, roncando y envuelto en sus frazadas. No lo despertaría si fueran las seis... siete... ocho tal vez. Pero eran las DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA.

Lo sacudió – Mokuba, despierta... ya es tarde -

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -

Lo movió más fuerte – M-o-k-u-b-a... -

- mhmm...? ~_o... nii-sama... buenos días... ... ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~_~ -

- Mokuba! – exclamó por fin el castaño. La reacción inmediata de Mokuba fue pararse como un robot. Luego se ocupó de frotarse levemente los ojos y bostezar. – Ves?... Esta vez te pasaste y llegaste muy tarde de esa fiesta. Te gustan demasiado y eso no me agrada mucho -

- ;_; no nii-sama! – ante la futura defensa del muchacho, el ojiazul lo miró para oír una buena excusa. Estaba dispuesto a no permitirle ir en un buuuuuuuuen tiempo...  – Es que hace tiempo no iba! ^^UUUUUU... nii-sama, en serio! -

- En el desayuno hablamos, de acuerdo...? Vístete y bajas, que ya lo van a servir -

- Hai! ^^ -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Si ves! Eso te pasa por beber tanto Yami! El vino no es lo mismo que lo que te tomas ahora! – regañó Yugi al antiguo faraón, que tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Estaba con los ojos un poco rojos y el semblante cansado.

- ... tienes razooooooooooon aibooooooooooooooooou – replicó como zombie - ¬u¬ pero estuvo buena la fiesta de anoche... X) Honda se lució organizándola en su apartamento... -

Yugi asintió – pero quedó hecho un desastre... Honda-kun debe seguir durmiendo, bebió más que tú y que Jounouchi. -

Yami hizo ojos de perrito – Pero sólo fue un poquito ;_; además, qué culpa que Honda haya llevado a gente mayor! T_T fui manipulado... Jounouchi también, y ese ladrón si que se sentía el rey del mundo ¬¬ -

- Bueno, ya deja de hacerte el mártir, dame esa bolsa que voy a ponerte hielo, se está derritiendo el que tienes... – en cuando miró que Yami se quitaba la bolsa, no pudo retener una carcajada prolongada... – ja... ^_^ -- X)... jajaja... XDDDDDDD... JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.... JAJAJAJA...jajajajja... ja.... – Yugi se detuvo para respirar... le estaba doliendo el estómago.

Yami tenía el cabello hacia abajo, había perdido el magnetismo y el gel que lo tenía parado todo el tiempo... estaba todo mojado y más revuelto y raro de lo que regularmente es. Con los mechones rubios esparcidos por toda la cara. Añadidos a sus ojeras y a su voz ronca.

- No me parece muy gracioso -_-U -

- ^-^ como digas... como digas X) – Yugi tomó la bolsa y salió de la habitación de Yami directo a la cocina. – _jajajajajajajajjajajaja... menos mal que no se ha visto en un espejo o le da úlcera... jajajajajajja!!!! - _

Pero Yami no era el único que estaba para recoger con cucharita...

Jounouchi estaba tendido en su cama... con ojeras, había tomado toneladas de agua y una aspirina porque sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. La tele mostraba comerciales de refrescos y al rubio se le hacían los ojitos de estrella. (A pesar de terribles ojeras...). Daba la casualidad que Jou disfrutó bastante la fiesta en el apartamento de Hiroto, nadie podía detener al hombre, que se la pasaba bailando y/o azotando la baldosa. 

- -o- aaagh... caray... estoy muerto... – decía Jouno – je... X_x... Honda debe estar todavía soñando en el sofá....

Honda andaba en el país de los sueños. Había dado una vuelta en el sofá y tuvo un encuentro con el piso. Con el rostro aplanado, y con un terrible dolor de la cabeza. Despertó, deseando una bolsita de hielo. Miró su humilde morada: todo un desastre, basura, comida, platos... una porquería total. ¿En qué momento Yugi, Yami y Jounouchi lo convencieron que ofreciera su casa para una fiesta???????????? Hasta Mokuba formaba parte de esa conspiración. 

- ~_~ nooooooooo... ahora me tocará ordenar este chiquero solito!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba se atragantó. Tosió fuertemente. En siglos había tenido que toser... gozaba de una genial salud y pocas cosas hacían que se atragantara... pero esta vez... su hermanito era el causante de ello.

- ... ¿Qué?... – dijo a secas, tratando de hacerle pensar que ese comentario le resbalaba...

Mokuba pareció entusiasmado en repetir ese temible comentario ante su hermano... – Nii-sama, pensaba pedirte la mansión para organizar una fiesta... ^^ -

- ... -

- ... ¿...nii-sama...?... -

- O.O... .... ... -

- Nii-sama... -

Costaba negarle algo a Mokuba... (era un buen muchacho...), pero ahí iba Seto... – N-O -

- ¡Pero..! -

- No..! -

- onegai!! -

- Me niego!!! – exclamó Kaiba. No iba a permitir que volvieran su casa una miércoles, que volvieran sus costosas lámparas en luces multicolor y que oyeran música rock, electrónica, etc a volumen inimaginable, que gente anduviese por allí desbaratando hasta lo que no tenían. No! Jamás! Ni aunque su propio hermano se lo pidiera.

- ¡Prometo no hacer daños! -

- He dicho... NO – tomó el último sorbo de café, y se puso de pie. 

- _Ya verás! Voy a convencerte de que en este casa se hará una fiesta!!!! -_

- Y no intentes convencerme... porque NADA va a hacerme cambiar de parecer – finalizó. Rumbo a su cuarto. – Espero que no vayas a irte a dormir, desayunamos tarde porque estabas profundo. -

Pero Mokuba no le puso mucho cuidado a eso. Maquinaba la forma de convencerle... costara lo que COSTARA... ¿por qué habría de hacerlo solo?... estaban muchos amigos para ayudarle... un gran duelista y un faraón, ambos de pelos multicolor, un fan de las motos, un rubio fan de los disfraces de perros... hoy domingo debía pedirles ayuda a todos. Era seguro que en la mansión iba a haber una fiesta espectacular.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Conspiración

¡¡¡¡¡¡ODIO LAS FIESTAS!!! 

Dark Kotetsu Angel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Qué amables han sido Metalsilverarmor23, Megumi Sagara1 y Gabe Logan al dejar unos reviews! Muy amables! ^___^ Y bueno... aquí va el segundo capítulo. De verdad que vino la inspiración y toda la cosa... jajajajaja XDDDDDDDDDD. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar review! Estaré algo ausente y por eso lo he colocado rápido. ENJOY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capítulo 2: Conspiración

~*~* Domingo, 4:00 PM. Casa-tienda Mutou. Habitación de Mutou Yugi...*~*~

- ... y necesito convencer a mi hermano... – finalizó Mokuba, tomando un sorbo de té. Tras contar todo su plan y las ideas que pensaba llevar a cabo en la mansión, pues estaba segurísimo que la fiesta iba a hacerse...

Yami, que aún continuaba medio muerto, ya sin hielo y con el cabello gritándole "gel, gel", estuvo de acuerdo. Yugi concordó con ambos. Propuso llamar a Anzu, Honda y Jounouchi para completar el "clan" y así pensar en una buena razón para convencer a Kaiba de llevar gente a divertirse.

- Es que para Kaiba tener vida social debe ser algo nuevo... – replicó el antiguo faraón

- Nii-sama es muy buena persona... – apuntó Mokuba

- _En el fondo, con retroexcavadora... XD -_

Tras oír el pensamiento de Yami, Yugi rió sin querer. Cosa que desconcertó al más pequeño de los Kaiba. – o.o gomen, Mokuba. Recordé a Yami con la bolsa de hielo, y si va a la futura fiesta en la mansión de Kaiba-kun, el cabello parado sólo será un recuerdo... ^^ -

- jajajajajajaj... – Mokuba también iba a divertirse con la "tragedia griega" de Yami. Y más que Yugi no paraba de recordar eso. - Muchas gracias, ustedes son geniales. Sólo espero poder convencer a Nii-sama... -

- Sí podrás – anima Yugi – Iré a llamar a los otros, y a traerle una aspirina al "señor faraón" -

- ¬¬... -

Media hora más tarde...

Tal parece, que la idea de un reventón en la mansión Kaiba, por más utópica que sonara, era MUY atrayente. El buen Honda, había abandonado a su queridísima moto para venir en un taxi. Ya estaba más compuesto. Lo mismo el rubio Katsuya, que se veía mejorcito y que afortunadamente estaba en una sola pieza. Anzu llegó unos minutos después de Katsuya,  se encontraba muy bien. Aunque había asistido al apartamento de Honda, no le gustaba eso. 

Todos se sentaron en el cuarto de Yugi. Yami sentado, Honda recostado contra el espaldar y Jounouchi "echado" en la cama acaparándola casi toda. Anzu se ubicó en una silla, y Mokuba y Yugi sobre el tapete. Estaban más cómodos. 

Mokuba miró a los presentes - Bueno, entonces, ¿alguno tiene una idea? - 

- ¿respecto a qué? -

- ¡Jounouchi! – regañó el grupo

- ^^UUUUUUU -

- Decirle que de un solo piso para la fiesta, y que se ocupe de toda la cuestión de la seguridad que tiene en la casa... – habló el faraón, tras tomar su aspirina

- A él no le gusta el ruido – agregó el pequeño Kaiba

- No va a estar allí cuando sea la fiesta – dijo Anzu – Me imagino que estará en la compañía, es decir, se quedará trabajando hasta tarde, y para ese entonces, la fiesta habrá terminado y nosotros, que la estamos "organizando" empezaremos a arreglar todo -

Honda estuvo de acuerdo - Tu casa tiene salones muy amplios. "Reservar" un par no será problema, y en cuanto a los daños, podríamos quitar las cosas frágiles y todas las cosas electrónicas que sean la vida de Kaiba - 

- ¿Pero y la cuestión de convencer a Kaiba? – dudó el faraón – Es muy necio, no se me ocurre una buena razón para justificar hacer una fiesta... -

- ¿Y qué tal el cumpleaños quince de Mokuba? No creo que lo hayas celebrado aún, ¿verdad? – sugiere Yugi, obteniendo la atención – Kaiba no puede decir que no a eso, creo que es lo mejor que tenemos. -

- Puesss... no...no he celebrado mi quinceavo cumpleaños, saben cómo es nii-sama, no le gustan esas cosas -

- Pero es mejor que verte... "triste" - 

Todos comprendieron el comentario de Yami... ahora Mokuba tendría que mostrar sus dotes de actor. No le iba a gustar mucho... pero bueno... todo sea por la diversión.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – señala Jounouchi – Suponiendo que Kaiba acepte _cosa que no estoy seguro, pero hay que tener fe, _¿cómo va siendo la cuestión de los invitados? -

- Amigos cercanos... yo llevo a unos míos, y ustedes llevan a los suyos, pero no el amigo del amigo del amigo de su amigo... no quiero que sea un despelote... si eso pasa, las fiestas en la mansión Kaiba sí serían cien por ciento inalcanzables -

- ~_~U... Yugi... – intervino Honda

- ¿Hai? - 

- Una aspirinita ;_; - suplica

- u.uU... ya vuelvo, voy a la cocina -

Tras bajar Yugi. Los 5 que se quedaron, continuaron con la discusión, Jounouchi preguntó si podía llevar a Shizuka y llamar también a Mai, sabía que a la rubia de ojos liláceos le gustaban esos eventos, Honda casi se le tira al rubio como voluntario para recoger a Shizuka, Anzu propuso llevar a algunas de las compañeras de clase con quienes mejor se llevaba. Yami bromeó sugiriendo llevar a fantasmas egipcios y a las cartas de duelo de monstruos.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo triunfante Mokuba – Si levamos a cabo eventos de duelo durante un lapso en la fiesta, pienso que sería más pasable para nii-sama... me parece que es una muy buena idea y una excelente tarjeta de presentación para algunos de los invitados. En la casa hay arenas muy pequeñas y ligeras, donde se pueden llevar duelos. -

- Me parece una buena idea... en especial porque voy a ganar... ^-^ - 

Todos miraron a Jouno y suspiraron.

- Pero tendríamos que avisar a los futuros invitados que sean duelistas lo que se realizará en la mansión, para que lleven sus barajas y todo quede bien. Me gustaría que se separan en sectores por nivel de habilidad y edad. Yugi y yo participaremos -

- Yo me encargaría de mandar correos electrónicos a algunos de mis amigos, y a los suyos. Será algo pequeño pero muy divertido... -

Y diciendo eso, Mokuba ya tenía un 99.9% de su plan. Esperaba que todo saliera bien (era un buen chico después de todo), ese último 0.1% era... suerte. Ojalá que la brisa de la suerte soplara a su favor. Se imaginaba a la gente divirtiéndose, y en una fiesta organizada por él mismo! 

~*~* Domingo, 9:30 PM. Mansión Kaiba. Estudio de Kaiba Seto...*~*~

- ¿dónde estará Mokuba? Tiene su teléfono apagado... vaya que si tenía esa loca idea de hacer una fiesta... ni siquiera yo me puedo imaginar a gente revoloteando por mi casa, luces multicolores... aaaah... creo que se le está pegando la maña de los dos cabeza de púas multicolor – 

Kaiba tecleaba su laptop con una chispa de intranquilidad. Mokuba y él tenían cosas en común: bien tercos. Vaya que sí! Cuando a él y a Mokuba se les metía algo en la cabeza... nada podía alejar esa convicción o ese deseo. Nunca impidió que su hermano pequeño realizara amistades, al contrario suyo. No podía darse el lujo de encasillar a Mokuba. De hecho, no le impidió ser amigo de Yugi y su "clan", incluyendo a Katsuya que no le caía del todo muy bien pero qué le vamos a hacer...

Sintió a Mokuba llegar y fue a saludarle. No lo había visto en toda la tarde y la mitad de la noche.

- Buenas noches, nii-sama - sonri

- Mokuba, siento ser duro esta mañana contigo... -

- No está bien... -

Kaiba le revolvió el cabello.

Ahora sí, el castaño se tenía que preparar...

"Convenciendo a Seto para hacer reventón, toma 1"...

- Nii-sama, estaba pensando... -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Dotes de actor ::Socorro, un Oscar::

¡¡¡¡¡¡ODIO LAS FIESTAS!!! 

Dark Kotetsu Angel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Según yo... (jajaja XD) que no iba a estar por algunos días y miren nada más, otra vez ando por estos lados.  Aquí está el capítulo 3!  Mil gracias a quienes dejaron review! A Susuke, Fenryr, Megu-chan1, Hydesita, Gabe Logan, Ana Alejandra Hirameku, Mary y Serpent of nile. Jajajajajaj... vamos a ver lo que sucederá. Aún no se han llevado a cabo un montón de ideas que rondan mi cabeza (Dark comienza a reír... no se detiene... pasan 3 horas y nada...) uff.. aire por fa XP.  Al terminar de leer, no olviden colocar un review! Lo agradecería! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capítulo 3: Dotes de actor [Socorro, un Oscar]

~*~* Domingo, 9:31 PM. Mansión Kaiba. Sala principal...*~*~

- Nii-sama, estaba pensando... -

- _Que no vaya a ser lo que yo creo... –_ se dijo el CEO. Arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué, Mokuba? -

- La cuestión de la fiesta aquí... – comienza el menor, mientras que al alto se le desliza una gota de sudor. 

- Mokuba, lo siento pero... -

- No, Nii-sama, aguarda - 

Kaiba suspira. 

- Escucha, hermano... no suelo pedirte esto pero por favor, es por mi quinceavo cumpleaños... creo que no lo he celebrado y quiero divertirme! -

- Yo te di un obsequio – añade Seto. Mirando fijamente al peliazul

Si Mokuba iba por el Globo de oro, Kaiba se la estaba jugando por el Oscar. Le estaba diciendo algo así como "¿No te bastó mi obsequio?" o tal vez algo como "¿Te agrada estar más con tus amigos en fiestas que conmigo que soy tu hermano?". Ambos deberían participar en una película y debutar toda esa capacidad innata. Mokuba y Seto haciendo teatro.

- Anda, por favor – continuó Mokuba, poniéndose a prueba él mismo, y de paso, al ojiazul - ¿Qué mejor sitio que aquí para hacer la celebración por mi cumpleaños? - 

- ... ... ... u_u Mokuba... ¿no tienes idea de todos los daños que se podrían dar si hago una fiesta? Sabes bien que, aparte de que no me gustan... en esta casa hay computadoras que están interconectadas con algunas de la compañía, si alguien llega a manipularlas... -

- Pero, ellos no son los expertos en informática... -

Kaiba esbozó una sonrisa amplia. Recordó al espíritu del rompecabezas y con ello su "longevidad" – jajaja... no pude evitar recordar al "faraón" – bromeó – Creo que si ve una computadora prendida, clava su rompecabezas en la pantalla... creo que un tostador en actividad es lo que le pone esos pelos de punta... -

- jajaja... jajajajajajjajajajaj... – rió Mokuba – jajajaja!!! -

- aaaaaaaaaaaaatchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . - Yami estornudó tan fuertemente, que su aibou lo miró con rareza

- Que no te vaya a dar gripa! No podrás ir a la fiesta en la mansión de Kaiba-kun - 

- Aibou... ¿de verdad crees que ese pelmazo dará una fiesta en su casa? -

- atchus! – estornudó Kaiba. Vaya, tosiendo y estornudando, y con su hermano pidiéndole armar una fiestecita... todas las enfermedades iban a reunirse, incluyendo un ataque al hígado o una taquicardia. Nada de eso le había dado en sus peores decisiones...

- Por favoooooor... - 

- No, Mokuba -

- Nii-samaaaaa -

- No -

- Anda! -

- Que no -

- Tengo la idea de llevar a cabo pequeños duelos, para que no todo sea música y ruido! -

- mhm? -

El no robótico del mayor se desvaneció. ¿Qué idea dijo Mokuba? Duelos?... iba a escuchar las ideas que Mokuba tenía en su cabeza...

- Muchos invitados pueden llevar a cabo duelos, para diversión, en intervalos -

- Supongo que eso distraería de un mejor modo a los que supuestamente van a venir – comentó el CEO

- Siii... habrán buenos duelistas, conozco a muchos que lo son... Yugi, Yami, Mai... -

- ¿...qué...qué...? – Seto abrió enormemente sus ojos – No me digas que vas a invitar a Yugi y su grupito! Vaya... creo que esto se convertiría en una pijamada... jajaja... - 

Kaiba se imaginó a Yami, Jounouchi, Honda y al alter ego de Ryou dormidos como bebitos a causa del trago. Y a muchos otros que vislumbraba como sombras, pues no conocía mucho a los amigos de Mokuba... fiesta – pijamada en su casa. Tendría que darles camitas a todos y darles desayunito. ¡qué descaro! Otra razón para denegar ese propósito de su hermano. 

- jajaja... qué tal Yami y Yugi ebrios en un duelo... jajajajaj – reía con su característico sarcasmo, y su genial cabeza mezclada con retorcida imaginación se daba la idea de un Yami roncando o con los ojos a medio cerrar y ordenándole a un monstruo que atacara...

- _Con esto que voy a decir ya me tengo que ganar un Oscar – _Mokuba tomó aire – por favor.. Nii-sama... – hizo los ojitos más conmovedores que pudo hacer en sus quince años de existencia sobre la faz de la tierra, lo hacía bastante bien (era un buen chico). Casi llora. Y Seto lanzó un "grrrr".  

- _... primera vez que maldigo vivir en un "palacio" como éste... _- 

Mokuba hizo de nuevo su cara de cordero degollado: ='(

- Por favor, juro que nada se va a dañar... -

- ... ... ...  _¡Todo por culpa del montón de Yugi...!!!!! Los odio. -_

En cualquier momento, alguien tocaría la puerta con un Oscar en la mano y se lo iba a dar a Mokuba. Kaiba debía conformarse por estar nominado...

- Seto! Soy responsable (y un buen chico) -

Seto lo ojeó... rodó sus ojos... miró al suelo... miró a otro lado... alzaba las cejas, pero su lengua estaba en la dimensión desconocida. Santo Dios. Tanto tiempo estando en la laptop pudo haberlo atrofiado...? Sabía que iba a arrepentirse... sabía que su casa terminaría en el Hotel Kaiba... y que si era lo suficientemente de malas, él mismo iba a terminar ebrio. Iba a lamentarlo.

- ... Está bien – contestó, en todo casi inaudible, para que nadie en esa casa que estuviera con una filmadora o con una grabadora capturara el momento para siempre. 

Mokuba rompió el techo con el brinco que pegó. No le iba a preguntar más nada porque de pronto cambiaba de parecer, y a él le gustaba eso de "La primera palabra es lo que vale". 

De repente, alguien timbró...

- _¡Mi Oscar! ¡¡Llegó mi Oscar!! – _pensaba Mokuba. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Tenía la casa, las ideas, los amigos... ¡tenía una fiesta!

- ... si algo aparece roto, o malogrado, los boto a todos, Mokuba -

- o.o -- Siii! No te preocupes nii-sama!!!

Kaiba suspiró, había sido manipulado por su lado "sensible" y ahora su imponente mansión iba a convertirse en un arcoiris...

- ¿Y para cuándo se supone que... que... que en esta casa se va a dar una "...fiesta..."? – todo indicaba que esa palabra entraba al léxico del CEO recién. Un tabú. Menos mal que iba a estar trabajando porque sino, de seguro se volvería un trapo y le iba a doler la cabeza oyendo la música.

- ¡El sábado próximo! -

- ¿quééééééééééé???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ¡Terminas una fiesta y ya con otra!????? -

- ^,,^ -

Kaiba era muy fuerte, y no perdió el conocimiento...

~*~* Lunes, 6:30 PM. Cafetería central de Dominó...*~*~

Dos mesas estaban unidas. Los dos chicos de pelo parado, Jouno, Anzu, Honda y Mokuba hablaban tranquilamente. Luego de que Mokuba saliera de la escuela, y que el resto terminaran su jornada en la preparatoria, se reunieron en esa cafetería, y el júbilo en todos por la aceptación del CEO para la realización de la fiesta puso a todos de muy buen humor. 

Tenían alrededor de 30 invitados... necesitaban a más gente,  pues Mokuba logró pedirse el primer piso para el evento, y 30 personas representaba un porcentaje mínimo de acuerdo al área de la casa de los Kaiba. Para esos momentos, el grupo ya le estaba fabricando a Mokuba una estatuilla de yeso.

- Pues... qué tal si le decimos a Mai que lleve más gente...? – pregunta Jouno. Pensaba que Mai tenía gran cantidad de conocidos y que ella gustosa los llevaría.

- Me parece buena idea -

- Entonces, yo también llevaré a unos amigos! ^^ - dijo Honda

Silencio sepulcral...

Cara del grupo: º_º

Segunda cara del grupo: O.O

- ¿...Qué...? - 

A Yami y Jounouchi se les salió una gotita...

- Ah! Cierto! Olvidaba, también su amigos Ryou y Bakura están invitados -

Y otra vez el grupo se quedó mudo.

- Creo que en casa de los Kaiba se van a perder hasta los ceniceros – observa Yami, refiriéndose a Bakura.

- ¡Con razón me había dado un ataque de estornudos! -

Yami volteó en el acto, atrás estaba Bakura, con cara de revólver. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Preámbulo

¡Odio las fiestas!!

Dark Kotetsu Angel

----------------------------

Hoooooola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Traigo el cuarto capítulo! Sip! Bueno, antes, quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado reviews! Mil, mil gracias a todos y a todas, los aprecio mucho. También a los lectores... si hay quienes leen y no dejan review... háganlo! Estaría super contenta! Ahora sí, en el review de Fenryr, me ha dicho que los invitados de la fiesta pueden ser los lectores, y pues, me ha parecido una buena idea, así que, si desean aparecer, coloquen un review o envíenme un mail, sin archivos adjuntos porque soy un "poco" desconfiada, en verdad lo siento... y además, acabo de salir de un virus tenaz en mi PC, me tocó hasta pararme de cabeza para quitar a ese mugroso virus! A quienes deseen tener un virus en su computador pueden meterse a anime lyrics (y ya saben que sigue pero como no puedo dar la dirección) y verán! No Dios... no lo vuelvo a hacer in my life! Volviendo con lo de los invitados, pueden mandarme algunas cosas sobre ustedes, como apariencia, algunos aspectos "psicológicos" y otras cosas a su criterio personal, ah! Y como este fic es de humor, esperen cualquier cosa! XP. ENJOY!!!

----------------------------

Capítulo 4: Préambulo

-- Lunes, 6:35 PM. Cafetería central de Dominó...--

Bakura continuaba con cara de "te voy a matar infeliz" viendo a Yami. Por otro lado, el resto del grupo, incluyendo a Ryou que había llegado con Bakura, hablaban gustosamente sobre la fiesta en casa de los Kaiba.

El albino accedió acudir a la mansión, y como Bakura había oído todo aquello, y con su bizarro concepto de diversión y sadismo, ¿cómo no iba a aceptar? Tenía ya una serie de tortuosas ideas para llevar a cabo, para hacer sufrir a todos... claro, iba a darles un rato de diversión y luego si... ¡ja! Iba a gozar como un loco. E iba a beber como un loco.

- Qué decías sobre mí, cabeza de pinchos? -

Yami se hizo el desentendido - ... tengo mejores temas que tratar -

- Si, como no... – dice el ladrón, pero rápidamente toma asiento y le arrebata a Yami su refresco

- ¡! -

- slurp... nada mal... nada mal... ah, sí, en qué estábamos?... – se puso tan cómodo que parecía que hubiese estado en la cafetería durante la tarde completa y que él hubiera propuesto los temas a conversar – lo de la fiesta... bueno, entonces me encargaré del licor -

- ¿licor? – se extrañó Mokuba

Jouno, Honda, Yami y Bakura no miraron fijamente

Bakura era el más severo - No me dirás, Kaiba miniatura, que pensabas hacer una fiesta sin el trago... no? -

- Ni yo ni mi hermano bebemos así que... -

- Así que NADA – interrumpe el antiguo faraón, tras recuperarse lentamente del robo de su bebida – Yo, soy el que se encarga de la música, el ladrón, del licor, sólo que hay que tener cuidado con Bakura el mago -

Todos arquearon una ceja - ¿mago? -

-  Todo lo que toca lo desaparece -

- ¿qué? – Bakura brincó, y en un segundo, el cabello multicolor de Yami estaba cubierto de refresco (y con saliva de Bakura para más tragedia faraónica)

- ¡ladrón infame, bestia!– Yami  con el perdón-entretenimiento de Jounouchi... lo roció sobre una amplia zona capilar del rey asalta tumbas

Esa absurda pelea estaba armando un show en la cafetería, y los espectadores aumentaban paulatinamente, las miradas decapitadoras intercambiadas por ambos eran... divertidas para la audiencia...?

- ¡Yami! – exclamó Yugi

- ¡Bakura! – Ryou continuó.

Jounouchi y Honda fueron a separarlos...

Cinco minutos luego...

-  faraón "·$%&/ -

- ¬¬ el sentimiento es mutuo ladrón %&/·$ -

- ¡bueno Ya! – Mokuba estalló, y los dos niñitos bravucones dejaron de lanzarse rayos X.

Así, calmados, conversaron un poco mejor, definieron más invitados, unos compañeros escolares, amigos del distrito y otros conocidos. Se enviarían las invitaciones por mail, junto con la nota de que, quienes quisieran, llevasen barajas de duelo para pasar un rato agradable. Fue entonces, cuando Bakura sugirió que invitaran a alguien...

- Falta Malik... -

- ajá, Malik, ... O.O!!!... ¿MALIK??????? -

- Sí, Yugi, Malik – repitió – el hombre no dudará en venir... se traerá a la hermana y a Rishid... eso es seguro, pero vamos! Es de ambiente... Y si no aceptan, los mando al reino de las sombras mortales insignificantes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Comenzó a reír como enfermo mental, y otra vez, la cafetería entera los observaba.

- ¡Malik está del otro lado del mundo! – Anzu lo mira

- ¡bah! El querrá azotar la baldosa! Lo conozco! Cuando oye electrónica y salsa... por Seth... es su lado oculto. Jajaja.... JAJAJAJA!!!!! JAJAJAJAJJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... .... -

- ... -

--- Martes, 10:35 PM. Apartamentos Tamami...---

La pequeña computadora lanzó un sonido, que se repitió varias veces. Eso llamó la atención de una dama rubia de mirada lilácea, que se acercó para mirar la pantalla. Decía "Correo. Urgente"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, activa el aparato, y abre el mensaje... lee detenidamente y aunque algo sorprendida, sonríe.

- Vaya, vaya... jamás creí que en la casa de Kaiba se iba a poder oír algo de música "bailable"... allí me tendrán, digo, nos tendrán... -

Deslizó su vista hasta el remitente...

- _Jounouchi! _Cielos, si todos ellos estarán, será divertido. Ahora... dice que es informal... pues, ¿qué me pondré para el sábado? -

-- Miércoles 3:40 AM. El Cairo, Egipto...--

- ¡Un mail! Si me sirvió de algo  esta cosa! – Malik estaba parado frente a una laptop, que resplandecía maravillosamente... con sus teclas suavecitas y bonitas... . No la había comprado, de hecho, era algo inusual la forma en que había adquirido el divino artefacto: lo había ganado por obra y gracia de Ishizu, pues como la muchacha trabajaba para el gobierno no había sido nada dificultoso tener una de esas cosas tan "mágicaaaaas..."

Abrió con prisa el correo, y al leer, le invadió la sorpresa

- Una fiesta en casa de Kaiba...? Bakura me manda el correo...?... – se quedó pensativo – mmh... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ISHIZUUUUUUUU!!!!!! ¿cuándo es día de los inocentes?????????????? -

- ¡Duérmete Ya!!!! – la voz de Ishizu se oía poco amigable, al contrario de las otras ocasiones en que SÍ podía dormir

- ... – reiteró la lectura – "Sábado próximo a las 8 PM. Informal. PD: No olvides traer tu cetro milenario y el collar. Bakura" O.O... y yo que pensé que Bakura había dejado los porros... -

Pero como Malik no se había convertido del todo en el ángel Gabriel, pues... a divertirse

- ¬u¬ _Bien, bien... como mi hermana no se separa del collar, la llevo y como Rishid no nos abandona "ni de noche ni de día", tocó llevarlo también... uff... ojalá que el fondo de la gobernación del Cairo donde trabaja Ishizu suelte el dinero de los 3 vuelos a Tokio fácilmente... -_

Mientras Malik-psicópata pensaba en la fiesta, porque su lado más oscuro no estaba del todo desaparecido (cuántos...días sin saber de su Yami ya extrañaban), Ishizu ya medio sabía lo que le esperaba y ahora sí que se le había espantado el sueño de verdad!

- _Mi collar del milenio me dice sobre la música en casa del sacerdote... y mi mente me dice que no quiero seguir haciendo esta premonición de locura... – _se quitó el collar dejándolo en la mesa de noche – _las cartas de Dioses, el faraón, Bakura, el sacerdote, mi hermano, locos, locas, música, alcohol... no, no, no... suficiente vértigo por hoy -_

-- Día miércoles, casa-tienda Mutou, 6:00 PM --

Yugi tenía una mirada un tanto aterrada para su Yami – En realidad no sé como permití esto... – y miró bajo su escritorio, donde estaba una caja con las palabras "cuidado con esto o se van al reino de las sombras".

Obviamente se trataba del licor. Lo había traído Bakura. Yugi ya conocía de antemano a algunos de los compinches de ese enfermo mental y no era el tipo de gente con la que se juntaba...

- vamos aibou! – Yami puso una mano en el hombro de Yugi sonriendo – tú no bebes pero... bueno! Va a ir gente que sí... mayores que pueden beber -

- siiiiiiiiiiii claro... bueno, mejor vamos a tomar una taza de chocolate, y de paso le llevo una al abuelito -

- por cierto Yugi, dentro de media hora tenemos que ir a la casa de Kaiba aprovechando que el hombre anda trabajando para ver detalles... Jounouchi y los otros van también -

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -.-U -

Aparentemente Yami estaba bastante entusiasmado con lo de la dichosa fiesta, y ni siquiera le importaba que fuera donde Kaiba. Con tal de que fuera una juerga el antiguo faraón iba a aparecerse por allí... y eso que el CEO no era una persona que llevara su devoción...

Pasado un rato, todos estaban en casa de Kaiba, siendo recibidos por Mokuba, que ya había terminado con sus deberes escolares (es un buen chico Mokuba). Incluso Shizuka andaba por esos lados y tal vez estaba preocupada por perderse en esa inmensidad de casa... pero ahí andaba Honda, y de paso se habían exportado a Otogi que rondaba por Japón y que era el otro centinela de la menor de los Katsuya.

Indudablemente la fiesta iba a hacerse en los dos primeros niveles de la mansión. Iban a cerrar unos pocos salones como la biblioteca y un estudio. La comida la iban a pedir a un restaurante con la cooperación de los futuros invitados y algo se iba a poder sacar de la "tienda" de la mansión Kaiba porque era seguro que allí había algo de comida chatarra o papitas precocidas, chitos... etc.

- Es una pena que mi hermano no vaya a estar con nosotros – recordó Mokuba mientras les daba un tour por los pisos 1 y 2

Yami y Jounouchi se miraron agradecidos de no ser Mokuba y no extrañar a Kaiba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque le estaban agradecidos de que les "facilitara" su enooooooorme casa para tan magno acontecimiento.

Iban a usar un ultra estéreo que Otogi se ofreció a brindar, una buena música polifacética en una playlist y listo! Todo estaba perfecto... perfecto. No más que Bakura y Yami trajeran el alcohol y al fin la mansión Kaiba iba a conocer lo que era una auténtica farra.

- _Ahora si puedo vengarme de todas las que Kaiba me ha hecho y en su casa! – _una sonrisa un poco malévola surgió en el semblante de Jonouchi

Yami se percató de ello, y le habló al rubio-cánido – sé que ambos pensamos igual -

Jounouchi asintió – una pena que Kaiba no vaya a ver una fiesta hecha "en su honor" - 

El cabeza de pinchos quedó pensativo ante ese comentario... y se le vino a la cabeza traer a Kaiba a su casa para que viera lo que pasaba... pero eso era poco menos que imposible. – _No, no Yami... no hay imposibles, tienes que creer en el corazón de tu genial intelecto! – _se dijo con suma humildad

Pasaron entonces los días... llegaron más mails a más gente y pronto llegó el día sábado... un día poco ansiado por Kaiba, que salía de su mansión pasadas las cinco para no ser testigo de lo que consideraba una desgracia...

Continuará...

----------------------------


	5. Dos planes retorcidos

----------------------------

Dark Kotetsu Angel : Otros mil años en actualizar n-nUUU... ayayaayayayayayyy... gomen nasai... lo siento, sorry... excuse me... ando con bloqueo...U¬¬ y de severidad. Pero bueno! Llega este nuevo capi... y hay invitadas especiales: Kimmy, Guerrera Lunar y Amy-chan! Con ellas tres ya se cierra completamente el grupo de invitados (debían decirme para este capi u.u)

Bueno, mil gracias por los reviews!!!! Por leer!!!!! Estoy muy agradecida y de nuevo me disculpo por el retraso... tengo la neurona pegada, los dejo con el capi 5 (por fin!) He decidido además dedicarme de lleno a terminar este fic, actualizaré como máximo en una semana, porque el tardarme demasiado no tiene disculpa u.u por eso, esperen los capítulos de esta historia en 7 u ocho días a más tardar. Este capi 'ta muy largo ne.... nnUUUUUU

A Guerrera Lunar: Holas! Bien, 'onegai' es por favor. n.n gracias por tu review!

- Pensamientos en cursiva.

Advertencias: Nadie se salva!!! A todos molestaré y de todo el cast de YGO me reiré! Muajajajajajajajajaja!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XDDDDDD

Ahora sí...

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

**¡Odio las fiestas!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 5: Dos planes retorcidos

-- Mansión Kaiba. Día Sábado... en la noche... --

Ejem... era indescriptible, no bastaban renglones para decir la juerga habiente y por haber en la suntuosa casa de los hermanos Kaiba. Era increíble, maravilloso, divertido... y ciertamente la variedad tan bizarra de invitados llamaba bastante la atención, una reunión de personas que habitaban el globo estaban allí. No todos bailaban, no todos bebían, no todos andaban en el área donde estaban los duelos. Era una miscelánea desde cualquier aspecto posible, incluido el de la música, de la cual a veces Otogi (que se las daba de DJ) programaba y la verdad, es que nadie le reprochó, pues colocaba temas independientemente si le gustaban o no. Claro que hacía gala de su amor por la música electrónica repetidas veces.

Yami andaba muy hiperactivo... tras de que estaba en su "ambiente" (adaptación humana) el alcohol había hecho de las suyas en el muchacho, que bailaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana, varias chicas habían sido sus víctimas, estaba hablando de lo más amigable con el egipcio Ishtar, que logró sorprender a muchos con su presencia.

- ... .... ¿no has...? – pausa - ¿visto a Katsuya...? – logró articular el antiguo faraón – Lo ando buscando XoX -

- La verdad no – contestó Malik, que había ingerido una cantidad menor de alcohol y que andaba menos maltrecho por decirlo de algún modo. – Vas a hacer competencia para ver quién se atiborra de más trago? -

- No, no... eso lo estoy haciendo con Honda ahora mismo, pero es que se fue a comer palomitas para ver si le ganaba a mi inmunidad -

- Entonces para qué lo buscas? -

- Pues para... – Yami prefirió quedarse callado usando su cerebro medio adormecido - ¡ah! Creo que lo vi allá. Bueno, que sigas disfrutando de la fiesta hombre!! – Malik tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer con la poderosa palmada que Yami le dio en la espalda

- Lo haré... ¡cof!... lo haré -

Cuando por alguna razón que no procesaba del todo, el moreno vio que Yami se iba a otra área del salón, pero por ninguna parte distinguía Jounouchi... mmh... como fuera, necesitaba encontrar a su hermana. Gracia a Ra que había gente mayor de 18 años presente allí, o si no Ishizu iba a quedar como la mamá de la fiesta, su microprocesador no asimilaba el por qué había gente... de la edad de Ishizu allí, quizás los amigos, de los amigos, de los amigos de los amigos de Mokuba y el faraón. Tenía la intención de quitarle a su hermana la gargantilla del milenio, pues él traía consigo su cetro tal y como Bakura le "pidió" en el mail que le llegó el miércoles. No estaba muy seguro de qué planeaba el ladrón de melena blanquecina, lo que sí era probable es que iba a ser divertido, no se iban a poner a amenazar con conquistar el planeta en medio de una fiesta. Contaban con desórdenes psicológicos ¡pero tampoco! Una fiesta era una fiesta y en su condición de ser parcialmente "antisocial" prácticamente lo obligaba a entablar conversas y todo lo relacionado.

Pero no le impedía divertirse a costas ajenas....

- ¡Ishizu, hermana! ¡te estaba buscando! -

- ¿ah, si? – contestó la mujer, con una copa cuyo vino posiblemente costaba más que el collar y el cetro empeñados en una joyería. - ¿pasa algo malo? – añade un poco desconcertada.

- Es que te veo tan... aburrida – fingió Malik, conociendo que por haber incrementado su magia al controlar el cetro, su hermana mayor era incapaz de leerle los pensamientos, al menos los más profundos, y como él era capaz de hacer dudar a los más perceptivos estaba convencido de que ella de nada estaba enterada.

- No, en realidad estoy muy bien, he encontrado personas afines conmigo -

- _Seguramente los más serios o aburridos del planeta! _-

- Leí eso, Malik -

- T.T ... perdón, pero es que... -

- Como sea, no te "preocupes", ahora iré por un bocadillo -

- Te acompaño – le dijo... ¡debía hacer que ella bebiera fuese como fuese! El alcohol no iba a entrarle por ósmosis. Y quería ver a la siempre racional Ishizu ebria, porque la mente simplemente no le alcanzaba para imaginar ese suceso.

Mientras tanto...

- Vamos Yug, es un traguito... -

- que no Jounouchi -

- Yug -

- que no, yo no bebo -

Jounouchi estaba repitiendo sin éxito varios intentos por darle a Yugi de beber, pero al contrario del faraón que en su vida pasada de seguro se la pasaba de vino en vino, a Mutou no le gustaba y prefería alguna soda o gaseosa u otro tipo de refresco. Para ser francos, la idea de hacer el oso frente a muchos no le atraía. ¿Qué tal que el alcohol lo volviera un desinhibido o algo peor???? No, no... eso no abarcaba los parámetros de discusión y estaba resuelto a no beber.

- Bien, bien... desistiré, pero le levantaré un tótem al que logre lo que no he podido -

- ¬¬ cálmate, ah, por cierto, por allá andan unas chicas muuuuuuy bonitas -

- ¡bien! Ahora mismo iré a demostrarles que soy TOOOOODO un machote -

- _Jounouchi ya está delirando el pobre... -_

En ese momento, una sonriente Anzu se acercó se Yugi – Ven! No te quedes ahí sentado! A Bailar! -

Yugi le sonrió a su amiga ojiazul y gustoso aceptó su invitación. Tenía pensado ir al área de duelos donde estaban algunos jóvenes. Pero ¿Por qué no bailar? No era un gran experto, pero se dejaría guiar por Anzu.

El rubio clavó sus ojos (más o menos, estaba algo desequilibrado) en unas jovencitas bien dotadas, claro que el perro las veía mucho más dotadas de lo que eran a causa del trago. Caminó a paso lento, algo "matador", pero el telón se le vino abajo al toparse con Yami

- ¡A ti te buscaba! -

- hip! Yo no... yo no... hablamos luego porque esas nenas de allá aguardan por mí -

- Jounouchi deja eso para más tarde – le dio un coscorrón – recuerdas lo que hablamos...??????? – inquirió, viniéndole a la mente la conversación el día miércoles....

FLASHBACK

- Es una pena que mi hermano no vaya a estar con nosotros – recordó Mokuba mientras les daba un tour por los pisos 1 y 2

Yami y Jounouchi se miraron agradecidos de no ser Mokuba y no extrañar a Kaiba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque le estaban agradecidos de que les "facilitara" su enooooooorme casa para tan magno acontecimiento.

- _Ahora si puedo vengarme de todas las que Kaiba me ha hecho y en su casa! – _una sonrisa un poco malévola surgió en el semblante de Jonouchi

Yami se percató de ello, y le habló al rubio-cánido – sé que ambos pensamos igual -

Jounouchi asintió – una pena que Kaiba no vaya a ver una fiesta hecha "en su honor" -

El cabeza de pinchos quedó pensativo ante ese comentario... y se le vino a la cabeza traer a Kaiba a su casa para que viera lo que pasaba... pero eso era poco menos que imposible. – _No, no Yami... no hay imposibles, tienes que creer en el corazón de tu genial intelecto! – _se dijo con suma humildad

Al salir de la mansión del CEO, el antiguo gobernando no dudó en comunicar una simple idea a Jounouchi.

- Kaiba en la fiesta? – dijo en voz baja, Yugi, Honda y Anzu estaban delante de ellos. – Yami, sabía que tenías un tornillo... bueno, muchos tornillos zafados por lo de tu laguna mental pero... ahora sí te patinó el coco... Kaiba no iría ni un millón de años estando en sus cabales -

Yami sonrió ampliamente – ése es el punto Katsuya. Kaiba jamás en su vida iría a una fiesta y en especial esa farra que de seguro armaremos... pero no iría estando... cómo te digo... "sobrio" -

¡Ajá! Jounouchi arqueó una ceja para dar lugar a una mueca de satisfacción ante el pensamiento. – Emborrachamos a Kaiba y lo llevamos a la mansión. Ni a Bakura se le hubiera ocurrido algo así de seguro... pero, ¿cómo le haremos? – se imaginó él mismo ofreciéndole al ojiazul una cerveza... y recibiendo un balazo de parte del CEO...

JOU: -.-UUUUUUUUUUUU va a resultar difícil, por no decir misión imposible 3.

- Tendríamos que engañarlo... darle un "jugo de naranja" qué sé yo -

Los dos rieron con fuerza, Mazaki, Hiroto y Mutou los miraron con signos de interrogación.

FLASHBACK

- ah! – el cánido pareció recuperar un poco la compostura – pero entonces ya pensaste en algo? Porque a mí no se me ha ocurrido nada de nada (no ha pensado en nada) -

- Tenemos que ir a KC -

- Sí y... – Jounouchi fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro. – Huh? -

Se giró para encontrarse a una chica de unos 16 años, de la estatura de Ryou más o menos, de ojos castaños y cabello lacio pardo.

- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA.... – dijo con familiaridad – Quíen eres...???? -

- ¬¬UUU... eh, me llamo Amy... – replicó – He buscado por toda la mansión a Kaiba Seto, ¿lo han visto? Uno de sus socios me prometió presentármelo -

Jounouchi y Yami imaginaron que el socio del castaño sería otro mozalbete quinceañero o de 16 podrido en billetes.

- Es que... Kaiba no está en la mansión ... por el momento – le dijo Yami

Amy pareció decepcionada. Pero como estaba Katsuya al rescate...

- él vendrá más tarde... pero... es que -

- Me imagino, mi amigo que lo conoce un tanto me lo comentó... poco le agradan las fiestas -

El rubio agitó sus manos, haciendo una mueca graciosa – tenemos pensando... Yami y yo, de traerlo para acá... ejem, emborrachándolo -

Amy sonrió, le había gustado la idea - ¿En serio? Y... ¿puedo ir con ustedes? No sé, quizás pueda ayudarles en algo, y no he tomado ni una gota... -

Ambos se encogieron de hombros. - ¿Por qué no? – Y salieron discretamente de la mansión, tomando un taxi. Con lo borracho que seguramente estaría Kaiba, pasar la cuenta de un taxi sería insignificante.

En el auto, Amy iba sumamente pensativa, cosa que captó la atención de los muchachos, pues luego de que se dijeran nombres y todo, ella no había hablado más.

- Ocurre algo? -

- kiam, bueno Jounouchi, tengo la duda de que Kaiba nos deje entrar, digo, los deje, hace ratico me dijeron que no eran los súper amigos -

- Bueno, quizás podamos decirle a una secretaria y cambiar el agua por whiskey o lo que sea -

- ¿Lo que sea? -

- Si -- tenemos unas cuentas botellas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la chaqueta, con eso bastará de seguro, y como tengo entendido que Kaiba no bebe, entonces cae con una gota -

-- Mientras tanto, en KC... --

La mujer revisaba unos archivos cuando miró a su hija de cabellos negros largos y mirada café oscuro cercarse.

- ¡Luna! – se alegró de vera su hija

- Mamá, debes saludar a Rex también -

La mujer suspiró. Pensaba que su hija tenía un tornillo suelto, pues le decía que no hablara únicamente con ella pues "Rex" se sentía ignorado.

Pero, por mucho que creyera que era algún producto de la imaginación de su hija adolescente, no era así. Quizás alguien con super visión o capacidad de concentración alta se daría cuenta que a la derecha de Luna, estaba un bonito lobo de pelaje azabache y ojos esmeralda. Era un lobo grande. A veces era casi transparente, a veces, una persona normal distinguiría una especie de silueta.

- No me digas que viniste a verme al trabajo para lo de ya sabemos fiesta en casa de quien -

- ejem... UUUUUUUU sip.... ay! Por fis! Mira que me llevo bien con Mokuba-chan -

- Pero Luna... es que... no lo sé, si ni mi – voz baja – joven jefe – voz normal – está en su casa... ¿cómo voy a dejarte ir? -

- Es que la fiesta es por Mokuba, anda si...???? si????????????? -

- Emmmmmmm.... -

- SI???????? – puso ojos lastimeros

La dama dio un largo suspiro, casi resignado – bien.... bien... -

- viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- u.uU pues qué se le va a hacer... mucho ojo con el alcohol -

- tranquis ma, yo juiciosa -

- _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii claro -_

En ese momento, vieron a tres jóvenes, una chica y dos muchachos. Éstos últimos algo... desequilibrados...??? Sip! Eran Jou, Amy y Yami que había llegado a KC...

- uy Yami, te debemos la vida – dijo Jou

- si... aunque... qué fue lo que le hiciste... hipnosis? – preguntó Amy desconcertada

- no, le hice oblivion -

Amy: O.o???????????????????????????????????????????????

- Ob qué...? bueno... no importa, pero creo que quedó algo aturdido con tu terapia rara – Amy detuvo su comentario, recordando al fornido guardia en la entrada de KC...

Y hablando del guardia, él estaba en la puerta corrediza de KC abrazando a otro vigilante

- el coco!!!! El COCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- Tayama qué carajos te pasa... seguro necesitas pastillas de litio -

El corpulento hombre agarró con más fuerza a su compañero de trabajo haciéndole crujir los huesos, un escuálido de 24 años, que pesaba media libra cuando mucho.

-Ay, auch, ouch, ay, auch, ay, ay, ouch! Pareces niño de seis años! – el otro celador ignoraba que era justamente eso lo que ocurría con su camarada luego del efecto de la magia de Yami.

- me viene a llevar el cocooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! – gritó Tayama (había oído crujir las hojas y a un hombre ebrio diciendo palabrotas por lo que se asustó) - ¡¡¡¡yo fui niño bueno!!!!!!!!

- _Mami sálvame_... T.T -

Una chica alta miraba divertida la escena, tenía el cabello castaño claro, corto, los ojos pardo oscuro. Se llamaba Kimmy. Una adolescente. Había ido a casa de Kaiba, donde estuvo un rato, pero no logró ver a las tres personas que quería, al preguntar, le dijeron que tomaron un taxi y que habían escuchado que irían a Kaiba Corp.

Kimmy, sabiendo que Kaiba estaba en ese rato trabajando en su empresa, no dudó y tomó un taxi directo a KC. Por alguna razón pensó que ellos tenían el propósito de decirle a Kaiba que fuera a la fiesta de su casa (jajaja qué irónico XP). No sabía que su deducción era totalmente acertada, excepto por el detalle de que Kaiba iría con ayuda de un amiguito que empieza por "t", tiene cinco letras y termina en "o".

Entró a la empresa, preguntando por un muchacho de cabellos rojizos y rubios.

-- De vuelta al los pasillos de la ahora "indefensa" KC... --

Yami había posado sus ojos en Luna para luego percatarse del lobo a su lado. Estaba seguro que no era el alcohol, pues Luna pareció acariciarle con un sutil movimiento de su mano. Amy y Jounouchi hablaban de cualquier cosa... ¿acaso no lo veían?... No. No lo veían. Bueeeee...

- eh! Yami! ¿pasa algo viejo? -

- nada en absoluto – miró a la dama – em, disculpe, es que necesitamos hablar con Kaiba... Seto – poco le gustaba decirle el nombre

- A unos pasillos hacia allá – indicó con su dedo índice – Deben anunciarse con su secretaria -

- _Ese Kaiba es un tirano, como así que a esta hora y gente trabajando -_

Lo que el canis ignoraba era que el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba pagaba muy bien esas horas extra.

- Muchas gracias n.n, vaya, qué sorpresa se llevará Mokuba viendo a Kaiba allá... – dijo en voz baja, mas sin embargo, Luna escuchó perfectamente aquello, se le iluminaron los ojos emocionada.

- ¡esperen!!! – corrió hacia ellos, despidiéndose rápidamente de su madre y tomando con velocidad luz un vaso plástico que tenía café. Pudo darles alcance. – Ustedes, vienen de la mansión Kaiba? De la fiesta que hay hoy? -

- sip n.n – dijo Jou – Y vinimos por Kaiba... pero sssshhhh – tono misterioso – tenemos que darle algunos ánimos -

Luna vio las botellas de alcohol. - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -

Todos asintieron.

-- De regreso a la mansión Kaiba --

Moki bailaba como loco con una chica de su misma clase. Muchos retrocedían temiendo ser "lastimados" de gravedad. El chico se divertía a lo grande, cómo no pues, si era su zafarrancho no? De alcohol muy poco. Había decidido estar juiciosito... ne, hablando de juiciosos, ¿dónde estaba el hombre alcohol, em, Yami? Tampoco distinguía a Jounouchi por ahí.

- _Deben estar por ahí, con lo grande que es esta casa...-_

Si, era grande... bonita, decorada con basura y botellas magistrales de licor... oh, si... un maravilloso concepto moderno de decoración...

- _Bueno... por lo menos están las mucamas que van a limpiar y Yugi dijo que ayudaría también así que no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme, además, Niisan no estará durante todo este zafarrancho así que nah... - _

- .... .... .... Y entonces le dije a Yadidha, ¡es una momia bruto!!!!!! – exclamó Bakura

Un montón de muchachos y adolescentes rieron con ganas. Estaban sentados alrededor de una elegante mesa de mármol, jugando cartas occidentales. Por alguna extraña razón y sumado al efecto de todo lo que había bebido (vodka, cerveza, trago, cocteles, etc.) estaba contando anécdotas ocurridas en el antiguo Egipto cuando "era" un ladrón. Había terminado de narrar una bien graciosa, haciendo incluso llorar de la risa a unos cuantos.

Nadie le creía. (a pesar de que eran más ciertas que la marca de sus zapatos) Pero eran cuentos bastante entretenidos.

- ¡ah! – sonrió el roba tumbas - ¡Ishizu! ¡amiga del alma! Pero qué maravilloso que pases por aquí -

- ¿amiga? – había dicho... ¿amiga? A-M-I-G-A? Amiga? "Amiga"? **amiga**? Qué supiera, Bakura y ella no eran compañeros inseparables en la liga de la justicia o algo parecido.

- ¡pues claro! – la oriental lo contempló extrañada. Más aún, cuando la invitó a tomar asiento junto a ellos.

- no creo que... -

- amigos, les presento a Ishizu Ishtar, que les lee el tarot, la mano, el platón de agua y aceite y también el queso... -

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????!!!!!! ¡eso es falso! – se apresuró a puntear en su defensa

Pero era muy tarde y tenía varios pares de ojos puestos en ella.

- y déjenme comentarles – con voz medio desorbitada – que les lee el futuro y les hace hipnosis para que recuerden vidas pasadas -

- ¡Yo quiero primero! -

- no, yo primero!!! -

- no, yo!!!! -

- de ninguna manera!!!! Yo voy primero!!! -

- ninguno de ustedes!!! Quien va soy yo!!! -

Se amontonaron en torno a Ishizu, que agitaba sus manos nerviosa y replicando que ella no sabía nada de eso. Pero, al tener puesto su collar del milenio, hizo efecto la magia de éste y el misticismo de la egipcia y descubrió varias cosas "extrañas"

- eres la reencarnación de Juana de Arco – dijo a una niña rubia, que practicaba judo y esgrima y era del tipo boxeadora. Brincó de dicha y le rompió sin querer la nariz a un mozalbete que estaba atrás suyo.

- _¡arggggh! ¡pensé que Ishizu ya habría bebido sus copas pero Malik es un torpe... supuse que se le ocurriría sin que se lo dijese pero se quedó con el podio por la falta de creatividad -_

- a ti te gusta la música de Juan Gabriel – le dijo a un musculoso muchacho que rebosaba en apariencia varonil.

Todos: O.O!!!!!

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿A Kikuzanagi le gusta cantar "querida"??????????????????? – rompieron en carcajadas

- ya verás maldito Tenkou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Me gusta más "no tengo dinero"... _– hizo un ademán que asustó a muchos

Bakura contemplaba divertido la escena. No estaba tan borracho como hacía creer a los otros (un poquito pero no tanto). Vio entonces a Malik, deambulando con un... ¿cóctel?... no había bebido el contenido y movía la cabeza abriéndose paso a través de tanta gente que bailaba. Era evidente que buscaba a alguien.

- _A Ishizu – _supuso el cleptómano - _¡Malik pensó! Ahora regresa Jounouchi al podio para abrir el vino._ ¡Malik! _- _

Las esferas violáceas del moreno se fijaron en el espectro albino. – Pero si solamente eres tú -

- oh! Muchas gracias, así es como tratas a tus amigos, ¿hombre bipolar? -

A Malik le saltó una vena a la frente y le cambió la voz – Como osas llamarme así sabandija te requetecontrajuro que...!!!! -

Pero entonces, la vena desapareció y volvió a ser "normal" (Normal...??? O.O?) – Como iba diciendo, me debes una disculpa y... -

Otra vez el Marik diabólico poseído sediento de maldad... – Y te pudrirás en el otro mundo y te torturaré jajajajaja muajajajajajaja buajajajajajaj!!!!!!! -

Malik normal – jajajaja!!! ... ... ...emmmm... ¿? O.o? ¿de qué estaba hablando? -

Bakura se llevó una mano a la frente – u.úU Sabes qué? Dame ese cóctel de naranja que tienes ahí, yo mismo se lo doy a tu hermana, aunque creo que no haya mucha diferencia cuando esté ebria a cuando esté sana, porque ese collar le corrió la teja a la pobre -

- oye! – protestó Malik, dándole de mala gana el vaso - ¬¬U como sea, mi hermana puede sospechar de mi, pero de ti.... ¡de ti no te recibe ni la hora! Dudo que puedas darle eso.... además lee la mente y bla, bla, bla... ya sabes el resto de cháchara con mi hermana -

- calma, calma, no soy yo quien va a hacer el toque de gracia haciendo que miss esotérica ingiera este "jugo de naranja"... -

- ah, no? -

- no, le diré a uno de sus "fans" – murmuró con voz socarrona

-- De vuelta a KC --

- ¿cómo que no tienen un plan para que se tome la botella? – preguntó Amy - U¬¬ a este paso seguro que no llegará Seto a la mansión! -

- Que no cunda el pánico – expresó Jounouchi – Vamos a hacerlo de a poquito -

Amy, Luna y Yami alzaron una ceja: ò.O

- escuchen mi inteligente plan... -

Dos minutos después...

Yami estaba a nada de infartarse – ESE es tu "maravillosísismo" plan????????????' Revolverle el agua con el trago? -

- ¡bien, denme sugerencias! – chistó.

(oyeron cantar a los grillos)

- u.u El plan de Jounouchi es el único – dijo Luna – pero necesitamos que Yumi nos ayude -

- ¿Yumi? -

- La secretaria de Kaiba Seto. La conozco bien y con tal de verlo haciendo el ridículo, no es que lo odie...; haría lo que fuese, como por ejemplo – sonrisa – llevarle agua en intervalos breves de tiempo... porque le dio sed al comer tacos picantes... -

Jounouchi lanzó una risa tipo Scream, Amy sonrió y Yami pensó que comerse un taco de los que le iban a dar a Kaiba sería buena idea.

- entonces qué esperamos? – dijo Jou

------------------------------

Continuará...

----------------------------


	6. Los efectos del Alcohol

----------------------------

Dark Kotetsu Angel : Lo prometí! Aquí estoy! Con el capi seis! Actualicé rápido! Muajajajajaj XDDDDDDDDDDD (qué mala soy... Kaiba sujétate XP). Mil gracias por sus reviews!!! Saben lo mucho que los aprecio!!!!! Sus opiniones acerca de la historia son super importantes. Bien, bien, en un capi anterior dije que cerraba el cupo a invitados. Bien, pues **Itsuki Toshi** me ha pedido... jejeje XD me han pedido que las coloque como invitadas y sería sacrilegio decir que no, así que bienvenidas (saben?, el Toshi me recuerda a X-Japan, mi amado X-Japan; TvT lindo pen name! D)!!! De verdad aprecio que digan que les gustó mi fic (autoestima de DKA: 1000000000000000000) jejeje, pero, aparecerán en el capítulo 7, así que no se preocupen que estarán en la mansión de Kaiba. (sucedió que tenía este capi listo y preferí que aparecieran en el siguiente).

AHORA al capi 6!

- Pensamientos en cursiva.

Advertencias: Nadie se salva!!! A todos molestaré y de todo el cast de YGO me reiré! Muajajajajajajajajaja!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XDDDDDD

YGO es de Takahashi, yo sólo torturo... ahem, escribo fics para divertirme... XD.

Nota dos: Este capítulo muestra que ahora sí estoy paranoica. (Más????????? Será eso posible? XD creo que sí)

Ahora sí...

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

**¡Odio las fiestas!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 6: Los efectos del alcohol

-- Mansión Kaiba, más tarde en la noche --

- ¿se lo podrías dar? – replicó Bakura, de forma amable (bebido está medio desbancado)

La supuesta reencarnación de Juana de Arco tomó el vaso casi con devoción – claro que se lo doy a Ishizu-sama -

- _Ishizu-sama?????? – _se dijeron Malik y Bakura al mismo tiempo

- n.n no te preocupes, este jugo de naranja le sentará de maravilla -

Bakura le sonrió. Y al verla irse hacia donde Ishizu estaba sentada tratando de controlar a su recién formado club de fans. Estaba a punto de volverse loca... pero para divina alegría del demonio de melena blanca y de su joven hermano, recibió gustosa el vaso cuyo contenido era de color naranja. Como no pudo ver nada mal intencionado en la mente de la chica por medio de su collar, entonces, se tragó que era jugo de naranja.

- Y bien? – dijo Bakura

- nada mal – reconoció Malik - ahora, veamos si se lo bebe, o si no, caerás a través del suelo de esta mansión -

El roba tumbas ojeó a Malik, que tenía un par de venas en la frente

- _Me tocará darle de jartar _beber _más a este para que por lo menos tenga una sola personalidad - _

- muajajajaj!!! XDDDD – reía Marik

Había visto que por lo azorada que estaba, su queridísima hermana mística se tomó en medio segundo el contenido del cristal.

- _TE QUIERO RA!!!!!!!!! – _celebró Malik, de la dicha era otra vez "él" (¿? Ou! Ya no sé quien es quien O.o)

Ahora debía esperar unos momenticos y hallar otra preciosa oportunidad para seguir dándole licor a Ishizu. Muajajaja...je... jeje jejejejeje... jajajajajaja jajajajajajajaajajajajaj. Pronto, el agudo oído de Bakura comenzó a escuchar grandes incoherencias de parte de Ishizu. Comenzaba a emborracharse.

- ¡mhm! Pero tu hermana era un radiador... ¡vivía a punta de agua! – le comentó al rubio – no tomaba nada! Le di un coctelito y mira como está. Si le damos otro así seguro que toca llamar a una ambulancia de la cruz roja -

El menor de los Ishtar lanzó carcajadas (Era Malik... por ahora). Su microprocesador guardaba cuidadosamente CADA acción de Ishizu. Su voz de tono cambiante, sus pasos torpes, sus incoherencias... ahora su mente logró ver a su casi tutora en una fiesta de muchachitos algo descontrolada. Se preguntaba si su "club" de amigos de su misma edad estaban tomando o eran los amantes de la coca-cola.

- _jm... toca esperar... mientras tanto... _¡hora de baile!!!!!!! – y salió a la mitad de la pista, al ritmo de la electrónica que de nuevo programó Otogi.

- Eres mi vida, mi luz, mi sol, mi cielo adorado... te quiero montones... montones montones – Honda estaba en medio de una declaración amorosa. Él de verdad tenía sus tragos encima y no andaba muy cuerdo que digamos. Había una luz divina que le había dado en la torre y le hizo componer lindos versos...

Todos se le reían...

Y es que Honda se le declaraba a un perchero. Veía a la linda Shizuka sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Hermosa Shizuka, yo siempre te he querido, "dame tus sueños para hacerte una diadema..." – ahora había empezado a cantar.

Era glorioso para quienes tenían una filmadora o cámara digital. Honda recordaría eso (o se lo recordarían) por el resto de su vida y en sus próximas reencarnaciones.

- Qué haces Honda? – llegó Ryou curioso, ignorante de que el perchero de roble personificaba a la hermana menor de Katsuya.

- Estoy... – pausa – can... – otra vez pausa (-.-U Honda va a quedar con resaca por meses) - ... cantando -

- Pero Honda, cantas horrible -

- nada de eso... oye no más cómo hacen los expertos ejem! – aclaró la voz – "porque nada valgo, porque nada tengooooo si no tengo lo mejoooooor ... tu amor y compañía en mi corazóooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!" (pues que hago, Juanes está de moda por acá y me gusta la canción n.nUUUU)

Unos pocos hertz y el moreno Hiroto rompía los vidrios, cristales y vajillas de toda la casona.

- -.-UUUUUUUUUUU -

- ¿Te gustó Shizuka? ¿verdad que canto bien????? -

- ¿¿¿¿SHIZUKA??????? -

Honda se acercó al perchero y sonrió como torpe. Ryou movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos suspirando resignado. El británico nipón por su parte no había tomado ni una gotita de alcohol y/o íconos relacionados (XD). Vio un cristal con un poco de cerveza, tenía sed, así que...................... fue al baño y lo enjuagó (muajajajaj qué creyeron). Le echó agua de la llave, y salió, bebiendo lentamente a pesar de que quería tomarse rápido el agua.

Contempló a un montón de personas formando un círculo alrededor de alguien. Sonaba algo de reggaeton ( con tal de hacer sufrir a los chicos de YGO pongo esto!)

Sonaban silbidos y abucheos, vaya! Realmente algo o mejor dicho alguien debía estar dando un show para provocar semejante trifulca. Se acercó y lo que vio casi le hace atragantarse con el agua.

- glup!!! O.O!!! _¡ahora sí lo he visto todo! -_

Un grupito formado por Otogi, MaRik y Bakura se movían como si se acercara el Apocalipsis. Niñas se derretían y hombres chiflaban, otros reían. Otros bailaban en el círculo. Ryou rió discretamente, y sus carcajadas se incrementaron al ver que Bakura jalaba fuertemente a Honda (que sostenía un perchero) para ponerlo junto a ellos en el show.

- n.nU _Te quiero cámara digital_ n,,n_ – _se sonrió Ryou filmando y tomando fotos como loco

-- En KC... --

- ¿Eso es lo que tengo qué hacer? – preguntó Yumi, son sorna – un placer, Luna – sonrió a la hija de su compañera de trabajo – aunque el plato favorito del jefazo no son tacos... ¿qué le voy a decir? -

Amy levantó las cejas, había recordado algo, aunque no estaba muy segura de si era una buena idea.

- Cualquier sugerencia, Amy – replicó Jounouchi

- Bien – comenzó – podríamos decirle que lo manda Kurumada Suichi, su socio, un amigo mío... para que vaya a la fiesta de su mansión -

Hubo silencio... eco... eco... eco

- u.uU les dije que no era el súper plan pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa -

- ¡perfecto! – ovacionó el perro – se los tendrá que comer, por muy robot _Bender_ que sea Kaiba... porque me imagino que no ha comido nada... _ya debe hasta levitar de lo flaco que está - _

- Pues sí – corroboró la secretaria de ojos ambarinos – nada ha comido. Quizás tenga hambre pero supongo que ustedes como sus amigos deben saber cómo es -

Jounouchi tosió – amigos? Ahem! Creo que esa no es la definición correcta para nosotros -

- ok, ok... u.uU... dénme esos tacos... – miró a Yami con el cachete de izquierdo inflado – y tú! Cuántos tacos te comiste niño punk? -

- ughno uno - tragó - ¡y no soy niño punk! -

- de acuerdo Batman, pero espero que sólo haya sido uno... – vio el contenido de la bolsa (4 tacos) – deséenme suerte – se fue caminando a paso rápido directo a la oficina del CEO. Habían estado hablando con Yumi unos 10 minutos, a PRUDENTE distancia de la oficina del mayor de los Kaiba, que tecleaba su lap.

- nos queda ponernos a rezar – dijo Luna – ora Rex! Ora! -

Un aullido que solo la chica de cabellera azabache y el antiguo gobernante escucharon de parte del lobo.

- Jefe, disculpe que lo moleste... pero... -

Kaiba miró a su empleada serio, pero no enfadado. - ¿Qué? -

- Le mandan esto... -

Kaiba se "indignó". Quién en su sano juicio le iba a mandar una bolsa de papel...????????????????????????????????????????????? Seguro alguien que rogaba por ser asesinado. Su hubiera sido un lomo de res quizás...

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dejó de teclear – Yumi, explícate ya -

- em, jefe... le mandaron estos tacos y... -

aaaaaahhhhhhhh tacos... bueno, por lo menos no le habían mandado comida empalagosa. Se aplazaría el día del asesinato.

- Y? – pide que continúe

- Y viene con un mensaje de parte del señor Kurumada Suichi -

¿Suichi? Vaya sorpresa! No era el super amigo pero era un socio de su misma edad, también superdotado (qué humilde Kaiba!). Se llevaba muy bien con él (eran igual de estoicos) Y eran expertos en unas cosas: pisotear, pisotear... pisotear... teclear laps, gastar dinero... sabía que a Suichi le gustaba la comida mexicana, y conociéndolo como alguien sencillo e informal, ya no le pareció tan extraño que esa bolsa le llegase de su parte. Tenía entendido que iría a la fiesta hecha por Mokuba. Ahora ya no iba a asesinar a nadie.

Qué irónico, una fiesta en su casa y él trabajando. Y un sábado tarde en la noche...

- Señor... dónde los dejo...? -

- Aquí – con su mano, le señaló una mesa contigua a su escritorio. – Gracias -

Ese gracias le decía a la secretaria que debía retirarse y dejar a su joven y apuesto superior solo y trabajando, no sin antes decirle una supuesta indirecta

- Disculpe... jefe -

Seto la miró.

- Quisiera ir a la cafetería... es que... bueno yo... _ME MUERO DEL HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! -_

- De acuerdo, sólo no tardes demasiado -

Afuera, la esperaban Jou y los otros, a la expectativa

- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????? – preguntaron todos

- Hay que esperar... ojalá que no tarde mucho en comerse los tacos... -

Y Kaiba no tardó mucho en realidad. El muchacho era de carne y hueso. Y teniendo comida ahí, a menos de un metro de su mano, comida que no estaba mal y que de seguro no tendría veneno al ser envío de Suichi...

- No me queda de otra – se resignó, tomando la bolsa – Aunque voy a hablar con Suichi por este intento de soborno – tomó un taco y mordió, no sabía nada mal aunque estaba MUY picante... – _mierda -_

Agua, agua... A-G-U-A agua _agua_ "agua" **agua**... ¡help! No había agua en el contenedor del despacho del gerente de Kaiba Corp, que tenía los ojos en forma de X.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

- hmjm! Soy la mejor – oyeron la alegre voz de Yumi: había sonado el teléfono de su escritorio. Al contestar lanzo un "sí señor! Enseguida le llevo el agua" Alistó el cristal con el preciado líquido. Y Yami se encargó magistralmente de verter un poco de aguardiente.

Al entrar vio a un calmado Kaiba... pero calmado a duras penas. Al ver que tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas pensó que de veras esos tacos levantarían a los muertos

- _uy jefecito... _señor, aquí tiene -

Y como estaba más o menos desesperado, Kaiba tomó con avidez el vaso y bebió frenéticamente su contenido. Ni pena le había dado que Yumi le viera. Lo malo es que el único sabor que procesaba era el picante, por lo que ni cuenta se dio que "eso" que se había tomado no era H2O sino una solución que de pronto lo pondría bien feliz.

- Yumi, trae una jarra de agua aquí -

- En seguida, señor! – la muchacha reía para sus adentros. Ver a su superior sin estribos sería para no olvidar. – Espero que esos chicos no se molesten si voy a la fiesta con ellos -

Luna había ido por una jarra y Yumi servía agua pura con cuidado. Yami, Amy y Jounouchi estaban a la vanguardia para hacer la gloriosa mezcla de alcohol.

- ¡Naaaaaaaaah! ¡qué se va a dar cuenta! Con el sabor del picante se tomaría cualquier cosa y no lo notaría – explica Jounouchi, sacudiendo su cabeza. – Por eso le vamos a poner mucho trago -

- ¡de ninguna manera! – discutió el faraón – si se da cuenta todo se echará a perder -

- ¡es verdad! No me quiero ni imaginar si Kaiba se entera que lo queremos achispar, de seguro nos mandaría a una prisión parecida a Alcatraz – repuso Amy apoyando al lado oscuro de Mutou

- ¿emborrachar a Kaiba-san? -

Todos voltearon en el acto. Una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos estaba parada frente a ellos. De seguro había oído toda su comprometedora charla. Genial... -.-U

- emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm – todos comenzaron a silbar, a caminar lentamente en círculos, interpretar monosílabos

- Kimmy! – la reconoció Yami al verla

- Vaya! – Jou también la reconoció – qué susto nos diste Kimmy... por poco y me da un soponcio -

- Lo quieren llevar a la fiesta en su mansión? – dijo sonriente – oh si, como Seto es la persona más sociable y parrandera del universo – añadió sarcástica

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

- Bueno, si se trata de eso, toma esto – le entregó un sobre a Yumi

- ¿Y esto? – inquirió al recibirlo

- Refresco instantáneo... supongo que no le molestará que el agua tenga algo de saborizante, y más, de naranja, queda bien para esa solución alcohólica que están haciendo -

Todos se miraron entre sí, dudando si era correcto ponerle el polvo de sabor naranja en la jarra. Kaiba por detalles mínimos ponía el grito en el cielo y mandaba todo al diablo, podría hasta tirar la jarra por una ventana o algo así.

Jounouchi casi cae muerto allí mismo pensando en el desperdicio de trago si Kaiba hiciera tal cosa.

- ¡bien, bien, pongámosle ese refresco instantáneo! Si llego tarde el jefazo me bota... y échenle lo que les de la gana de alcohol! – Yumi se detuvo - ¿Por qué me ven así? -

- nada, nada... – dijeron los otros cinco. Amy puso un poco de refresco, y Jounouchi le echó el aguardiente. Que verdaderamente no fue poco, pero tampoco demasiado.

De nuevo se pusieron a rezar viendo a la secretaria partir.

-- En el zafarrancho, epa! Quiero decir, Mansión Kaiba --

A muchos les daba risa, creían que por estar tan borracho, o por querer llamar la atención el pobre Malik decía brutalidades, a veces era MUY amable y otras parecía todo dark y sicario. Ne... para los que ignoraban su terrible problema de bipolaridad era culpa de la primera o segunda cosa.

En esos instantes lo dominaba Marik – malditos!!!!!! NO OSEN COMPETIR!!! Yo bailo mejor que ustedes!!! -

Honda, Otogi, Bakura: ú.uUUUUUUUU (se iban a sentar llevando a rastras a Bakura que decía palabrotas)

Ahora era Malik: ¡amigos! ¿por qué se van a sentar? ¡a divertirse! – e iba tras ellos y los ponía a bailar de nuevo

- Tenemos que hacer algo... ese alter ego nos mete en aprietos... además de que come mucho! – se quejó Otogi, que había dado el rol de DJ a otro con exceso de delineador.

- Lo único que queda es darle alcohol... aunque no estoy muy seguro si va a quedar Malik o Marik... cuando bebe no hay patrón para que surja el uno o el otro – les habló el roba tumbas – de cualquier forma va a quedar uno solo... así que por lo menos sabremos a qué atenernos -

Hiroto asintió – entonces voy por trag... -

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿qué tanto hablan inútiles?????? ¿¿es sobre mí verdad?????? ¡me estaban viendo!!!!!!!!!! ¡confiesen asquerosos!!!! -

Honda saltó sobre Bakura - ¡¡sálvame Bakura!!! -

Marik tenía otra vez su cara de espanto (tipo guasón).

Bakura por su parte soltó a Honda que cayó de cola sobre las baldosas.

- ¡¡¡a ver!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! -

- _¡Malik tiene rabia!!!! _– se dijeron los tres a punto de abrazarse

- muajajajajajajajajaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los convertiré en mis marionetas con el cetro del milenio!!!!!!! Insectos!!!!!!!!! JAJAAJAJAJ!!!! -

Entonces, vio a una escultural figura femenina caminar algo insegura por la mansión. Su cerebro tardó un poquito en distinguirla pero ¡bingo! Era la alta... ex talladora de cartas, amante de perfumes, asalta centros comerciales... Mujaku Mai!

Miró sonriente a Bakura, Otogi y Honda – Los veo luego amigos n.n -

- ¿¿¿¿¿AMIGOS?????????? – se dijeron

- ¿Y ése quien era? – preguntó Otogi Ryuuji

Bakura y Honda negaron – No tengo idea – repusieron al unísono

- ¡oigan! – oyeron la voz de Mokuba, que estaba junto a Yugi y Anzu - ¡vengan! Vamos a jugar un rato cartas! -

Bakura sonrió, podría sacarle dinero a unos cuantos losers, y eso que con alcohol encima, qué tal en sus cabales. Honda y Otogi, que era el que menos había tomado fueron junto a ellos.

- ¡¡Queridita!!!! -

Mai se sorprendió bastante con el moreno de mirada lila al frente suyo. ¿Malik? ¿Marik? O un combo de los dos... ne, ambos eran dementes, no venía al caso. (Así que lo trataré como Malik XP)

- Ma...lik bah, pero si eres solamente tú -

- A mí también me da gusto verte Mai, qué linda luces hoy -

- Lo sé, lo sé, gracias, gracias – dijo con su siempre aire de modestia. Estaba convencida que el muchachito estaba borracho.

Pero Mai estaba realmente bella aquella noche, con su cabello rubio brillando majestuosamente, y sus labios pintados de rojo. Suave maquillaje y sombras liláceas en sus ojos. Su ropa ceñida de colores fucsias, morados y añadiendo la elegancia del negro le sentaban muy bien. Ya había echo levantes (XD es decir, tenía a varios tras sus huesitos). La rubia no comprendía del todo por qué mantenía esa "civilizada" charla con el egipcio, viendo que no era santo de su devoción y la había mandado de vacaciones con gastos pagos al reino de las sombras. Y el culpable de que tomara pastas para dormir.

- Y qué, bailamos? -

- ejem, ejem... espérate un segundito... ù.u ... no recuerdas todas las bajezas que me hiciste hace tiempo??? -

- em... mandarte al reino de las sombras, lastimar a tus amigos, recordarte tus pesadillas...? -

- ¬¬ si, esas mismas -

- pues más o menos... ¡pero queridita! Mira, hay que ser visionarios, como yo por ejemplo, tengo una laptop y antes no sabía usar una calculadora... -

- ¡esas cosas no tienen nada que ver! ¡¡yo te odio!!! -

- el odio es un sentimiento malo Mai -

- o.oUU ¿...qué dices...? -

- dije que... – de repente la voz de Malik se volvió gruesa - ¡dije que el odio está en todos los humanos y deben obedecerme porque soy el rey del mundooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- o.oU ... -.-U... mejor toma este vodka – le ofreció el vaso

- ¡oh! Pero qué amable eres! -

Mai parpadeó – _Y este que fumó o qué - _

- ¡humana! ¡reconoce al faraón! -

- ne... yo que tu iba en búsqueda de algún Freud o pedía de regalo de navidad una camisa de fuerza -

- para nada n.n yo quiero de navidad un CD de progressive metal y otro de música relax -

Mai se llevó una mano a la cara. Mejor detenía esa conversación tan absurda. Malik andaba un tanto inestable o es que había comido algo o estaba muy enfermo o muy borracho... quién sabe.

- No has visto a Jounouchi? -

- El rubio -

- Si -

- El amigo del enano -

- Ése mismo -

- Al que le dicen perro, canis, inu, makeinu, familiaris canis, etc? -

- Ajá -

- No, ni idea -

- _¿Por qué a mí, Diosito? -_

-- De vuelta a KC --

- No puedo creerlo... – decía Yami, casi con los ojos desorbitados (en ese momento se parecía mucho a Yugi XD XDDDDDDDD jejejeje XP)

- ¡funcionó! – ovacionaron Amy, Luna y Kimmy

- No creí que los tacos estuvieran tan picantes – dijo Katsuya

- A mi no me lo parecieron – Yami calló – Qué?? -

Todos: ¬¬ MHMHMHM....

Yami: (retrocede) ;;

- Y cuánto hay que esperar? – se impacientó Luna, Yumi estaba igual - ¡no podemos esperar toda la vida! ¡hay una fiesta que disfrutar! -

Y cinco minutos después...

Sonó el teléfono de Yumi. Era Kaiba sin duda.

- _Que no me bote! Que no se haya dado cuenta! – _contestó - ¿si, jefe? -

- ¡ay, no seas tan formal Yumi! -

- ¿... na...ni...? – en shock ¿era su jefe? Pero si parecía un niño venido del país sonrisas.

- Tienes la noche libre Yumi, vamos ¡ve a tu casa tranquila! Jajajajaja, no hay problema -

- _muajajajajaja XD XD XD el jefazo está borracho, el jefazo está borracho – _tatareó en su mente. - ¿está seguro jefe? – reía para sí, pues ver a Kaiba riendo y de felicidad innata sin aplastar a alguien no cuadraba.

- pero claaaaaaro vete a tu casa -

- como usted diga _como que me vaya a mi casa! Si voy es la fiesta de SU casa _Una cosa más señor, han venido a verlos unos muchachos -

- muchachos – increíblemente Kaiba sonrió – vamos vamos, diles que pasen! -

- O.O... n.nU si jefe – estaba aún muy aterrada, pero por FIN había pasado lo que ningún humano en el globo creía posible.

A unos metros de ella, Jou, Yami, Amy, Kimmy y Luna la oían. Había colocado el altavoz. Estaban mudos de asombro. A los pocos segundos Jounouchi estaba a punto de explotar de la risa, pero Yami le tapó la boca.

- Quiere que sigan -

- entonces está borracho – coincidieron todos en coro

- XD sólo nos queda llevárnoslo a su casota – rió Kimmy

- vaya, pero qué rápido efecto. Ni siquiera yo que no bebo tanto -

De nuevo todos miraron a Yami

- Y ahora qué dije????? – se quejó el oscuro

Después de que Yami fuera fulminado por todos, entraron casi con miedo a la oficina del CEO. Todo estaba en orden (les llamó la atención la jarra y la bolsa que estaban vacías)... y Kaiba... estaba sentado en su escritorio y los miraba algo... serio...

- Yami, Katsuya, chicas – dijo – me he dado cuenta de algo -

El grupo palideció. Ahora sí tendrían que ir a comprarse 6 lápidas (Yumi estaba atrás de ellos). Es más, ellos mismos irían a cavar sus tumbas o comprar pasajes a Indonesia.

- me he dado cuenta de que... estoy aburrido aquí! Quiero irme a mi casa!! Allá hay fiesta! -

Todos: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿KAIBA?????????????????????????

- ¡¡¡Vámonos todos a mi mansión!!! nOn -

------------------------------

Continuará...

----------------------------


	7. Kaiba llega a su mansión

----------------------------

Dark Kotetsu Angel : Lo siento, no había podido poner el capi por "remodelaciones" en fanfiction y toda la cosa así que no me dejaron subirlo, anyway, aquí está esta otro capi de esta locura de fic, salido de mi insana mente. Y jajaja XD sé que lo del plan de emborrachar a Kaiba estuvo pésimo pero qué quieren, es un muchacho difícil XD. Pero él no es único que anda medio loco... jajajaja!!! Ya saben que todos han caído en mi poder y en la gracia del trago. Aunque yo no beba...((todos miran a Kotetsu con incredulidad)) UUU¬¬ seeeh... resulta un poco duro de creer, pero cómo me divierto viendo a los otros borrachos... diversión sana (y también me divierto emborrachándolos) Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!

- Pensamientos en cursiva.

Advertencias: Nadie se salva!!! A todos molestaré y de todo el cast de YGO me reiré! Muajajajajajajajajaja!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XDDDDDD

YGO es de Takahashi, yo sólo torturo... ahem, escribo fics para divertirme... XD.

Nota dos: Otro disparatado capítulo, creo que ya llamaron al manicomio a llevarme... socorro!!!!!!

Ejem...Ahora sí...

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

**¡¡¡¡Odio las fiestas!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 7: Kaiba llega a su mansión

O sea... emmm... ¿de verdad estaba pasando eso?

Yami, Amy, Kimmy, Luna y Jou se pellizcaron.

... Kaiba seguía sentado frente a ellos... ¿sonriendo?

Se volvieron a pellizcar.

No era un sueño compartido. Al menos Luna, Kimmy y Amy disfrutaban de la bonita visión del apuesto CEO. Ebrio no se veía mal, de hecho, se veía como si estuviera cuerdo.

- ¡oigan! Vámonos de aquí! Perro Katsuya reacciona! -

- hey! – protestó el aludido, susurrando a Yami en voz baja - ¡no está tan borracho! Me dijo perro! -

Yami se encogió de hombros.

Repentinamente, Kaiba se puso de pie. Y salió de su oficina. A los pocos segundos, y con voz indignada, les gritó - ¡¡no van a venir!!!?????? No los dejo entrar a mi casa si llegan tarde!!!!! -

- ¡rayos!!! – fue lo que pudo decir Amy mientras ella y los otros corrían tras Kaiba.

Los pocos trabajadores de horas extra miraron a Kaiba Seto como su tuviera dos cabezas. Tayama no notó nada porque seguía creyéndose niño de 6 años y estaba aferrado al brazo del otro vigilante.

El castaño llamó a su chofer con un gesto de su mano, e inmediatamente la espectacular limosina de KC apareció frente a ellos. El hermano mayor de Moki se subió.

- Bueno! Pero no tengo toda la vida! ¿se van a subir o no???? – divisó a su joven secretaria – ah Yumi! Qué bueno que decidiste acompañarnos! -

Yumi: n.nUUUUUUU

5 infartos simultáneos (Amy supo controlarse). Jounouchi cambió de opinión; ¡sí que estaba borracho! Tenía poca resistencia pero qué se le va a hacer si el CEO no tomaba nada... Ahora no sólo las chicas adoraban a Kaiba; Yami y Jounouchi le habían levantado un tótem de alabanza. Les había ahorrado el taxi de vuelta a la mansión para ir a la farra.

- Llévame a mi cassssa – Kaiba ganó las miradas del grupo

Chofer: O.OU

- Si, señor Kaiba -

Y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo. Kaiba aún sonriendo. Vaya extraña visión del castaño. Los chicos aún estaban aterrados y algo escépticos ante la super inusual situación.

- Saben – murmuró Kaiba de pronto – cambié de opinión -

Jounouchi frunció el cejo - _¡¡¡¡¡¡faltó trago!!!!!!! -_

Yami estaba a punto de ahorcarlo – _KAIBAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHINEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((_muereeeeeeeee))!!!! -

- T.T _Fue una bonita ilusión – _se dijo Kimmy

- u.uU _creo que Kaiba es terminator... –_ pensó Luna

- -.-U _estamos fritos – _se figuró Amy

El chofer frenó suavemente, y dirijiéndole una mirada a su jefe, preguntó: - ¿A dónde vamos, señor? -

Kaiba guardó silencio por breves segundos, pero que a sus acompañantes y a su fiel conductor se le hicieron lustros, siglos. ¿Qué estaba pensando en un lugar de torturas o qué? ¡Dios! Si no fuera por todas las rarezas que había dicho hace pocos minutos dirían que está cuerdo... su apariencia no delataba nada, su voz seguía siendo la misma, sus ojos igual... incluso su coordinación motora no estaba del todo entorpecida.

- _ñam... Kaiba salió de extra en Cyborg 009...?????? no dice nada! _– Amy lo miró confundida, como todos.

- ... ¿se...ñor? – se animó el conductor

- ¿cuál sitio queda más cerca de donde estamos para alquilar una máquina decente de karaoke? -

TIC TAC...

Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿KARAOKE??????????

- Pues claro, fiesta en mi mansión, y sin karaoke... ¡qué risa! ¡no es fiesta! ¿y bien?????? -

- em... se llama "Voz esplendorosa"... y... -

- ¿y dónde carajos queda??? -

- A unas diez cuadras de aquí señor -

- ¿y qué esperas? ¡aplasta ese acelerador! ¡no quiero llegar cuando todos estén dormidos! ¿o si? – dijo al grupo

- oh no! Para nada! n.nUUU -

- ¡así se habla makeinu! –

- _¡no le pego no más porque supuestamente está borracho! -_

-- En la disco-mansión de Kaiba --

- Anda chico, ve a darle este refresco instantáneo, es que soy un poco tímido – miente el ladrón peliblanco, dándole a un muchachito tímido de gafas un cristal con refresco de fresa disuelto que tenía de contrabando algo de aguardiente. Su destino: Ishizu Ishtar. El chico estaba contento, Ishizu le había leído la mano y le había dicho que se iba a inventar la máquina del tiempo. (XD jajaja... esta pobre está peor que cualquiera de los otros)

La verdad era que Ishizu miró un sueño que había tenido el susodicho unas cuantas noches atrás al haber visto una película de ciencia ficción. Pero parece que fue interpretado de una forma un "poquito" más mística... qué se le iba a hacer si era el hobbie de la oriental que seguía dando autógrafos.

Como Bakura predijo, Ishizu se bebió todito todo.

- ¡Bakura! ¡pon atención! Es tu turno! -

- ah? ò.O ah! Ah! – cara de enfado - ¡ya lo sé!!!!!!!!! – sacó su cara – Toma, muajajaja un Joker! Qué te parece esto! 3XD -

No estaban jugando duelo de monstruos, como era el caso de Yugi, Anzu y Moki. Bakura estaba apostando la sortija del milenio (qué muchacho!) y jugando con unos muchachos salidos de quién sabe dónde que tenían cara de mafiosos. A lo mejor eran esos amigos bizarros que había conocido Ishizu y que Malik (o Marik; ya ni sabía) le había comentado). Lo de mafiosos por las cicatrices... los sombreros... las pistolas y armas corto punzantes, de resto eran personas normales y que les gustaba jugar cartas limpia y juiciosamente.

Pero para más rara la cosa, no era póker ni black jack... estaban jugando "ocho loco". (jajaja XD pónganse serios!) A parte de la sortija de oro, estaba en apuesta una consola de vídeo juego (un GC), una cadena de oro, un brazalete de plata y otras cosas valiosas...

- ¡de ninguna manera voy a perder! – dijo otro – toma otro Joker!!!!!!!!!!! -

- Marc, idiota! Me vas a sacar del juego a mí! – dijo tomando diez cartas del monte

- perdón Alan -

- "Perdón Alan" – imitó aquel, haciendo un atontado tono de voz – cambio a diamantinas – tiró un ocho

Bakura sonrió – última carta! _Muajajajaja XDDDDDDDD voy a ganar! Voy a tener MI CONSOLAAAAAA!!! LALALALALAALALA!!! -_

Los gangsters palidecieron ¡de ninguna manera un "niñito" iba a ganarles! ¡y MENOS en ocho loco!

Los ojos escarlata de Alan se posaron tremendamente en Bakura – Soy el mejor en ocho loco! Así que no cantes victoria – le dijo, tratando de borrar la grandiosa sonrisa en el semblante del espectro del anillo milenario.

- pst! Bakura -

- _ay carajo, pero es que ni jugando sanamente me dejan mis fans... _– volteó y se encontró con la cara de Honda. Bakura en un principio brincó del susto – ah! Maldito! ¡qué espanto! ((Honda: _pues serás muy bello!!!!!_)) No ves que estoy ocupadísimo??? – le increpa al moreno – qué quieres? -

- no sabes dónde está Malik... o Marik! Ya ni sé! En tal caso el psicópata de Egipto -

- debe estar por ahí... donde estaba el ponche... hablando con la fashion... eh! Con Mai -

- ¡no puede ser! – no creía que fuera tan social el rubio - Voy ahora mismo a busssssscarlo -

- y es que lo necesitas para seguir existiendo...? – Bakura recibió miradas de reproche de parte de los jugadores de cartas. Era su turno. - ¬¬ ya voy! No asaren! ((presionen)) -

- nada de eso! Su hermana lo estaba buscando como loca -

- _o sea que Ishizu estaba cuerda XD -_

- dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle! Y a mí me lo dijo! -

- Bueno... espérate tiro mi carta y seguimos hablando, que si los dejo sin mi juego a estos muchachos de pronto me apuñalan o algo... – tiró – bah! Grrrr... – de nuevo su oportunidad de ganar todas esos costosos objetos se alejó pero no mucho. – me tocará escucharte, ahora que estás medio de pie _después vas a quedar mas inservible que parabrisas de submarino -_

- me dijo que vio en su collar que Kaiba venía para acá! – exclamó alarmado

- O.O... o.o... n.n.... jajajajajajajaj!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!!!!!!!!! ¡¿¿¿¿vienes a decirme eso???! Estás más chiflado que Ishizu y Malik juntos! Jajajaja ¿dónde hay un directorio telefónico para llamar al manicomio más cercano????? Jajajajajajajaja!!!! Sigue tomando muchacho, ve y nútrete y no hagas caso a Ishizu, que está peor que tú... -

Honda puso cara de cordero degollado. – _T.T pero si me lo dijo Ishizu -_

Y estaba el pobre Honda lamentándose, hasta que en cinco minutos se le olvidó por qué se estaba lamentando y se fue a bailar música electrónica. Estaba tratando de encontrar a su amada Shizuka de entre la multitud. Ishizu andaba por ahí, algo inestable. Estaba bien... pero estaba también mal... ejem... ahora ella se comportaba raro. A veces se ofrecía gustosa a leer la mano y otras veces decía "no sé de qué hablas" o "no, es falso... no soy adivina ni nada de eso"

- Tengo ganas de un poco de ponche – replicó en un murmullo opacado por la música.

Y en la mesa del ponche...

- Mira lo que hiciste Itsuki, derramaste el trago en el ponche – dijo una muchacha de melena negra azulada larga recogida en una coleta y ojos también azules, pero más claros que su cabello – te dije que no comieras tanta azúcar -

- Nadie se dará cuenta Neko... todo el mundo está borracho. Por lo menos llegamos a tiempo para disfrutar la fiesta – le dijo su amiga de cabello castaño y ojos aguamarina

Neko asintió – Si, pero es una pena que no esté Kaiba. Pero creo que hasta los marcianos saben que no es el rey de las discos -

- jajajaja XD XDDDDDD ay! Mira, Ishizu Ishtar! Ella estaba leyendo la mano hace un momento -

- Its, ¬¬U... u.uU ahí vas! Yo no creo que te lea la mano! Eso es absurdo, se ve muy correcta -

- Calma, calma... oye, creo que vi a Bakura y a Malik en la mansión -

- OuO en serio? – se emocionó Neko, al igual que Itsuki ante el comentario de ver a los dos jovenzuelos.

- en serio... epa! Ahí viene Ishizu... -

Itsuki y Neko sonrieron nerviosamente al ver que la dama de piel tostada tomaba lentamente un vaso y se servía del ponche. Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver cómo bebía con considerable velocidad el contenido.

- No sé por qué creen que soy vidente... – suspiró. Su comentario fue captado a la perfección por los oídos de la pelicastaña y la pelinegra.

- Ves? – susurró Neko – te lo dije -

Pasaron cinco segundos...

- ¡chicas! -

Fue tal la sorpresa por el grito de Ishizu ( y sus manos moviéndose rápidamente) que las dos muchachas dieron un brinco. La morena les brindaba una mirada de escrutinio. Y daba minúsculos pasos alrededor de ellas.

- _auxilio! T.T – _Itsuki pidió ayuda, pero mentalmente

- _¬¬U qué poca resistencia... o... a lo mejor ya había tomado XD me inclino por la segunda -_

- ¿Quieren...? – empezó la egipcia con tono de voz misterioso... tipo fantasma, con sus ojos azulosos entrecerrados que erizaban la piel

- _¡no quiero morir!!!!!!! – _se abrazaron Neko e Itsuki

- ¿...que les lea la mano...? n.n -

Its/Neko: (en shock) O.O... O.OU... O.OUUUU... o.oUUUUU... -.-UUUUUUU

- ¡yo sí! – reaccionó Itsuki sonriendo, cuando pudo salir de la severa impresión.

- bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen – la hermana del rubio Malik le tomó la mano – mhmhmhhm.... ommmm... -

- _no más que no se quede dormida todo bien... -_

- oh! Vaya! He descubierto que...! -

- ¡Ishizu!!!!!!! Ven a ver!!!! – interrumpió alguien, tomando a la mujer de la mano.

Itsuki: ¬¬' mhmhhmh.... grrrrr

Neko le comentó a Itsuki acerca del barullo, que la primera no había notado. Hace unos segundos parecía que toda la mansión se hubiera alborotado por algo en particular, pero con tanta gente, pues ni idea. Debía ser algo importante, pues hasta el propio Bakura había hecho un "pause" a su elemental juego de cartas. Las caras de muchos se vislumbraban sorprendidas, desconcertadas... faltaban únicamente los desmayos (XD).

Itsuki y Neko contemplaron al delgado joven que tenía a Ishizu tomada del brazo, lo reconocieron al instante: Malik. Con una sonrisa se dirigieron al mencionado, quien las saludó amablemente y les advirtió que ignoraran su otra personalidad que aparecía sin control.

- Ah, hablas del chico que tenía dotes de actor de riesgo y doble... – recordó Neko

- El que compró una daga para su colección y que de pronto iba a estudiar medicina... – añadió Itsuki

Con varias gotas sobre su cabeza, Malik les dio la razón, pero ahora la conversación giró en torno a la alborotada multitud.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Itsuki

- Pues... a mi me dijeron que la limosina de Kaiba Seto se halla estacionada en las afueras de la mansión -

Itsuki y Neko encogieron los hombros – ahhhhhhh... era eso... ... ... ... ... ¿QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE, QUEEEEEE?????????????????? -

Y Justamente a las afueras de la mansión del CEO...

- Bueno Kaiba! Déjame ayudarte a cargar esa cosa! – dijo Jounouchi, exasperado... tan cerquita de la fiesta y el ahí como pendejo.

Sucedía que luego de ir a donde se alquilaba la máquina para karaoke (tiene algún nombre???? No sé XP), Kaiba escogió la más cara, pues el hombre siempre resultaba amplio. Si se gastaba dolaretes, yenes etc, etc, para torneos y comerciales donde su cara aparecía hasta en los empaques de detergentes; entonces por qué no gastarse dinerito hermoso precioso en una didáctica máquina para la explotación del talento????? El grupo entero agradecía que el trago no lo volviese un tacaño. Peeeeeeeeeeero, y a pesar que no era un flacucho (bueno más o menos) el ojiazul quería cargar la pesada máquina solo. Como escogió la más costosa, pues era algo grande y con otros aparatos raros conectados así que no era del todo ligera como una plumita.

El faraón y el rubio se ofrecieron a ayudarle aún con el riesgo de caminar de zigzag, pero Seto negó rotundamente, alegando que el podía solo y bla, bla, bla un montón de incoherencias que los dos jóvenes ignoraron olímpicamente. Kaiba no podía del todo con la fuerza de gravedad ejercida sobre el aparato ese, y por eso caminaba lento. Se subió a su limosina y al llegar a su casona, oooootra vez le dio la bobada y dijo que no... que el solo podía...

Y ahí estaba, a considerables metros de la puerta principal de entrada. Su chofer, Amy, Luna, Kimmy, Jou y Yami prefirieron dejar las cosas de ese tamaño. Vaya colapso que iba a haber entre los invitados al verlo llegar...

- Por lo menos nos convertimos en héroes – cuchicheó Yami – Lo menos que merecemos es una alabanza..._aunque don androide no tiene ni idea del dolor de cabeza tan bonito que va a tener mañana XDDDDD qué malo soy... y la mansión de cabeza!_ -

- No le hagan caso, es que como antes era faraón dice puras pelotudeces – dijo inu

Amy, Kimmy, Luna: O.O?... o.oU

Fue entonces que vieron al CEO caminar torpemente hacia la entrada de su casa, se había alejado varios metros de ellos. Al correr para alcanzarlo se horrorizaron al ver que la gente que peleaba por estar en la entrada, y quienes estaban afuera estaban prácticamente inmóviles! Nadie creía que Kaiba iba a aparecerse en su propia casa siendo tan asocial. Quién lo diría... y totalmente cuerdo...

Oops!

Cambiaron de opinión. Los de mirada de águila vieron los pasos algo infrecuentes en Seto. Si, si, ese extraño "cuerpo N.N" que traía de seguro pesaba mucho y entorpecía su sublime andar pero de cualquier forma no se veía como siempre. En su cara de veía una... ... oh... Dios... una marcada sonrisa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Era verdad! – se sorprendió Anzu, quien era una de tantas personas que estaba ubicada en la puerta principal de la imponente casa. – Pero se ve bastante raro... ¿estará enfermo? -

- Vaya, yo lo veo algo diferente – observó Yugi

- más enfermo estoy yo – dijo Otogi - ¡debe estar borracho! -

Su anterior comentario provocó controversia...

- ¿cómo? -

- ¿Kaiba Seto bebido?

- imposible... si el no toma ni cerveza -

- será que si bebió en realidad? -

Eso y mucho más se oía. Y a medida que el presidente de KC se acercaba... crecía más y más la hipótesis que estaba ebrio... claro, su maravillosa pulcritud y su cara bonita (a excepción de su sonrisa) poco colaboraban con la noble causa de determinar su sobriedad.

- ¿qué esos no son Yami y Jounouchi? -

- ¿Dónde Anzu? -

- Allá Yugi, mira -

Mutou levantó las cejas, sonriendo – No me digan que fueron ellos los causantes de esto... si es así Kaiba definitivamente está borracho -

- Cómo le habrán hecho para hacer que bebiera? – se preguntó la castaña

Ryuuji rió - Con esos dos con galones de trago encima y con esas mentes tan retorcidas de seguro algo pensaron -

- ¡Caray! -

Todos voltearon, era Honda. El que más había bebido de todos había sido él pero podía caminar por sí mismo (aún).

- ¡Dónde te habías metido! – comenta Otogi – Cuando fuimos a jugar te desapareciste como por arte de magia! -

- ¡es que estaba buscando a Shizuka! -

Los ojos del chico-dado se volvieron estrellitas - ¿¿¿¿¿SHIZUKA-Chan????? Y dónde está, animal!!!??? ¡no me digas que te la pasaste con ella y no dijiste que estaba en la mansión!!!! PERVERSO!!!! -

- ¡uVú no iba a dejártela!!!! -

- ò.ó creo que no la encontrabas porque me estaba buscando a mí!!!! -

Honda/Otogi: (intercambian miradas asesinas) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- _Y yo que creí que la chiquilla aquella se iba a quedar vistiendo santos _¡ya dejen de pelear lerdos! –

- Bakura, no los insultes -

- arg... Ryou por qué tienes que ser tan pacificador... _ya se sabe que te encanta lo del Feng Shui pero tampoco! -_

Ahora al combo de los ubicados en la puerta se les añade Ryou y Bakura. Este último con una linda piña colada (XD) y totalmente perplejo al ver a Kaiba, que se había detenido a esperar a Yami y a los demás a petición (o grito) del cabeza de aguijones. Se dio cuenta que el sacerdote Seth no estaba al cien en sus cabales. Rió por lo bajo, ese faraón torpe y el canis habían hecho un grandioso gasto neuronal. Pero no iba a decirles aquello... ¡jamás! Muerto primero... ejem... mejor dicho... no lo diría, ya estaba bien muerto y no se le cruzaba darle un tipo de halago a su archienemigo Yami cuya mortífera cabellera era una amenaza para sus ojos.

Ryou cargaba celosamente una camarita, como si estuviese hecha de oro y diamantes. Bueno... más o menos así era el contenido del dichoso aparatico... esas fotos eran puro oro. Claro que si alguien quería una copia de ese rollo no se opondría si se le "recompensaba..."

- _bueno, bueno, bueno... como el señor Kaiba está presente en el zafarrancho de su hermano y no se ve con cara de revólver supongo que puedo seguir con mis negocios sanos -_

- ¡Bakura!!!!!! -

Y otra vez se asustó y no fue por culpa de Honda. Giró su cabeza y estaban los "chicos malos"

- ¡abandonaste el juego!!! – increpó Alan

- ¬¬ ya, ya... relajaos hermanos... es que miren: ahí viene Kaiba Seto con... emm... – entrecerró los ojos – _qué pedos es esa &$X que trae?... Oh, Seth... _¡¡una máquina de karaoke!!! Je...jeje... jejejejej... jajajja....jajajaja! Jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaj!!! JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ!!!!! Este pobre está jincho!!!! ((tomadísimo)) -

- ¡pero no es razón para irte y dejarnos con las cartas en las manos! – dijo Paul con disgusto

- no les digo que llegó Kaiba??? No captas!? Él es el dueño de tooooooooda esta casa y el oxígeno que respiramos en este condominio, tenía que ver esto por los dioses! Emmm... es decir, por Seth! -

Los "pandilleros" lo miraron extrañados, tenían entendido que Bakua era de Japón. No era ni sintoísta, ni budista ni católico... si no que seguía la religión Egipcia... cosa curiosa.... o más bien rara...

- ù.u No cabe duda que Bakura es un excéntrico – dijo Marc

- El ora a dioses... – Alan piensa un rato, recordando lo aprendido en la escuela – ...egipcios. Por lo menos no hace como tú, que te la pasas coleccionando velas e inciensos y me haces estornudar -

- ¡No soy excéntrico! – protestó el espectro de cabellos nevados – además, para qué inciensos, me gusta más coleccionar gusanos y órganos en formol -

Todos: (petrificados) O.O

Bakura comenzaba a reír fuertemente, seeehhh, la influencia de Malik.... o Marik?

- ¡¡muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajjaja!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡JUJUJUJUJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAA!!! ¡¡¡NIIIIAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! -

(Insertar los siguientes efectos: Estridentes truenos, muchos rayos y el cielo se pone color escarlata)

Todos: o.O.... -o-

El cielo volvió a la normalidad una vez que el randa dejó de carcajearse.

En ese momento, toda conversación cesó. Se oían las luciérnagas ( y los grillos en la cabeza de Jounouchi). Kaiba por fin llegó a la entrada de su casa, seguido discretamente por el grupo donde estaba su secretaria y los chicos. Sí, ese aparato que cargaba era una máquina de Karaoke...

- _¡¡Kaiba se va a poner a cantar!!!! – _se horrorizó Otogi, y no era el único

- _¡¡Kaiba nos va a poner a cantar!!!! – _era el turno del espíritu de la sortija

Pero el horror... cambió a diversión y risas (jajaja XD... con todo el mundo borracho, qué se puede esperar?)

- ¡qué hacen todos aquí afuera!!!! – dijo Kaiba... sonriendo (y vaya que los asustaba a todos con su sonrisa tan noble) - ¡adentro! ¿o es que están aburridos en MI casa? -

Todos: No!!!!! No!!! Esta soberbia la fiesta Kaiba!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡We love you!!! (XDDDD yeahhh....)

Y entonces...

- ¡niisan! – lo vio Mokuba, contento, aterrado, feliz, aturdido... - _¡la casa está hecha un desastre!!! – _no sabía en qué estado se encontraba el ojiazul...

- no te preocupes Mokuba, ya se limpiará... mientras tanto hay que buscarle un espacio a esta máquina de karaoke -

- O.OU lo que... lo que digas – percibió el olor a alcohol en su hermano mayor, miró a atrás y Yami y Jou reían como tontos.

Tal era el shock, que incluso no había música y todos abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron. Sonaron (y aturdieron) los flashes de cámaras, etc. De seguro iba a aparecer en las noticias de Domino City. O hasta en las mundiales.

Moki no sabía qué decir, vasos, platos, trago, bocadillos, joyas, oro, plata... de todo tirado en la preciosa casa y manchando el antes brillante piso blanco. Y su hermano viendo todo... qué pena! De seguro no le permitiría hacer una fiesta en el resto de sus días. Y a lo mejor le iba a restringir las salidas. Ante la idea el menor de los Kaiba se puso azul.

Ayudó a su hermano a poner el dichoso artefacto en un mueble de roble. Lo conectaron y lo dejaron listo. Pero al parecer, Kaiba estaba deseoso de otra cosa.

- ¿y aquí no hay música? -

- pero nii-san, a ti no te gusta eso ruidoso... y... -

- ¬¬ Mokuba... has que pongan música -

- n.nUU si... niisan – pasó por el lado de Yami y el rubio - ¿qué le hicieron? ¡está ebrio! Nunca lo había visto así en mi vida... -

- gracias, gracias... – se glorifica el espíritu del rompecabezas – es todo un honor que me des el crédito de esto... bueno, yo voy por un coctelito porque creo que aún no me prendo del todo... -

Moki: -.-U

Jou/Yami: XD

- vamos Yami!!! No nos agradezcas Mokuba-chan, era algo que debíamos hacer... -

- _¿¿¿¿¿¿¿quéeeee?????? -_

Bueno... luego de quedarse sin saber cómo habían emborrachado a su indefenso, puro, cariñoso y sensible hermano, Moki se fue a buscar a Otogi y a sus amigos de cabello tinturado con colores llamativos como el verde chillón y con aretes parecidos al del ojiverde pero adornados con algún otro motivo como calaveritas fluorescentes, cruces egipcias, lunas, letras rúnicas...

- Bien, bien... aguante la salsa! – gritó uno de los amigos de Otogi, el que tenía el arete de calaverita y el cabello pintado de fucsia y firme con litros de fijador.

- de acuerdo – aceptó el muchacho y se dispuso a programar la música

Boooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los sonidos bajos de la música retumbaron por toda la casa como elixir de la vida. Nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerle preguntas a Kaiba. Sencillamente porque temían que fuera algún arranque de buen humor apoyado por el trago... y si era interrumpido a lo mejor se le iba la generosidad y los botaba a todos de la mansión. Así que calladitos... poco a poco... se fueron reuniendo en el interior de la casa, comenzaron a bailar y todo bien. Claro que si Seto pestañeaba hasta el gato, el loro, el perro y la pulga del perro lo notaban. Pero habían unos pocos valientes que iban a cruzar palabras con el multimillonario un poco más tarde.

- Kaiba está cada vez más borracho – dijo Itsuki – Se lo ve contento n.n aunque me pregunto cómo fue que le dieron a beber... -

- u.uU uf, yo pensé que iba a venir como el grinch a devastar la fiesta, que bien buena que si está – la apoyó Neko, también sonriente y probando algo de "ponche".

- muajhajajajajajajjaajjaa!!! El sacerdote ha sucumbido en el alcohol... su mente es débil muajajajajaj!!!! -

Itsuki: O.O?

- ay Dios, otra vez Malik está poseído Itsuki -

- -.-UUUU el chico bipolar -

Ahora frente a ellas estaba un Marik riendo como demente (qué raro). Era impredecible este muchacho! A veces sonriendo y ahora con carácter antisocial.

- no se desesperen que tengo la solución – hizo su aparición una inconfundible voz ronca y burlesca – y no son pastillas de litio -

Neko/Itsuki: ¿¿¿Bakura??????

Mientras ese y otros disparates acaecían en la fiesta, Kaiba estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá. Observando, pensando... y sobretodo, estaba sonriendo repetidas veces! Se... estaba... divirtiendo...

La gente se asustaba al verlo así, jurando que realmente Kaiba NO estaba tomado y que estaba actuando todo eso para ver quiénes estaban ensuciando, pisando, usando las cosas de su preciosita casa para después vengarse.

Pero qué equivocados estaban todos! Kaiba ni siquiera pensaba algo semejante. Lo que en este instante se le cruzó por su superdotada mente cuando Otogi consideró que era el turno de la salsa para sonar... fue:

- _Hora de bailar _¬u¬_ -_

(jajajaajajajaja!!! Si ven? Estoy demente!)

------------------------------

Continuará...

----------------------------


	8. Dance, Dance

----------------------------

Dark Kotetsu Angel: No puedo creerlo! Capi ocho! TuT qué dicha! Saben? Jajjajajajaajajaaj XD cómo me divierto poniendo a Kaiba en ese estado tan achispado (es que me encanta torturarlo, va a sufrir cuando esté con resaca jajaja y eso que es mi favorito) muajajjjajajaj 3XD bueno... bueno... aquí el capi octavo y ahem! Les advierto como siempre que todos van a hacer el ridículo. Esperen el capítulo nueve el próximo sábado!

Agradezco mucho sus reviews!!!!!!

- Pensamientos en cursiva.

- YGO es de Takahashi, yo tomo sus personajes prestados. Muajajajaja XP

- En mi cuarto del manicomio escribo este capi (ojos rojos) soy maaaaala!

- Ejem...perdón... (no hagan caso... es mi lado oscuro, Dark Sadistic Angel... -.-U) Disculpen si hay incoherencias, es que tengo memoria pésima.

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Odio las fiestas!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 8: Dance, Dance

- No estoy muy segura de esto – dudó Itsuki sosteniendo un vaso con vodka – Por qué no le damos azúcar? -

Bakura y Neko: ¬..¬

- Ya... ya capté... U¬¬ -

Bakura había llegado con tres cristales, uno con vodka, otro con aguardiente y otro con whiskey. Él sostenía el de whiskey y Neko el de aguardiente. Tenía el objetivo de que los tres por separado le darían a Marik las tres cosas. A ver si de una vez por todas alguna de sus personalidades se dedicaba a descansar. Al cleptómano de verdad que le daba lo mismo cuál quedaba... ambas versiones del egipcio le caían bien.

Pero para la ojiazul y la pelicastaña la cosa no era lo mismo y preferían a Malik no a su otro yo con cara de Scream.

- emmm... y si usa su cetro???? – cuestionó Itsuki

Bakura hizo un ademán con su mano, negando – naahh... tú crees que estando así va a poder usar su magia? -

- pues no... supongo -

Sin embargo, cuando los tres muchachos se giraron no vieron al susodicho cerca de ellos.

¡Rayos! ¿dónde estaría? En semejante casota y con todo el mundo bailando salsa como locos ubicarlo iba a ser algo tedioso. Anyway...

Por ahí, en la mansión Kaiba, Jounouchi estaba probando ponche y al mismo tiempo hablaba con Mai, bastante orgulloso de haber traído a Kaiba Seto a su mansión sumergida en una alegre fiesta.

Mai no podía creer lo que decía Jounouchi, quien le había contado la forma en que le dieron alcohol al CEO. Y aparte, el rubio reía de la poca resistencia del castaño ante la bebida. De seguro apenas tomó un sorbito y ya se estaba cayendo. A lo mejor con el vino era lo mismo.

- Pero qué tal si Kaiba se entera? -

- No Mai, quién va a decirle? Sabemos que si se da cuenta de lo que hicimos se vuelve un ogro! De seguro nos manda a una excursión gratis por el infierno... -

- ¬¬ si tú lo dices, bueno Katsuya, mejor vámonos a bailar -

- grrrrrr!! Claro - susurró

- dijiste algo? -

- nada... -

Y ambos fueron a bailar una bonita canción de Marc Anthony. Claro que pasados unos minutitos, el supuesto ponche comenzó a ponerlos bien alegres y amigueritos al par de jóvenes de cabellos áureos. Muchos se aterraron al ver que Katsuya no bailaba tan mal, pero era Kujaku quien prácticamente lo guiaba, ya que lo superaba con creces.

Lentamente, fueron llamando la atención y muchos otros, y más parejas empezaron a bailar.

- Qué es eso?? – preguntó Marik, viendo algo dudoso el cristal que tenía Itsuki

- Pues es para ti – dijo, simulando su nerviosismo. Todavía el plan de Neko y Bakura no la convencía del todo.

El egipcio levantó el cejo, para luego fruncir una ceja... algo no andaba bien, pero como tenía pereza de hacer un adecuado razonamiento... – Lo que sea eso, no me lo beberé... -

- ¿por qué no? _Ay!! Bébelo Malik... -.-U es nefasto aguantar tus dos caras y tus muecas tan visuales... -_

- Claro que no, quieres darme alcohol... estoy algo mareado como para ponerme peor de lo que estoy -

Itsuki tenía que pensar rápido en algo, pero se distraía viendo al atractivo Marik... pasados microsegundos, se le ocurrió una idea que consideró buena – Vaya... entonces, lo debo a Bakura 5 yenes – dijo, con un fingido tono triste ((Nota de DKA: no sé cuánto valga el Yen en dólares... y menos que menos en pesos colombianos... así que disculpen si hay incoherencias o algo así, es que me dio pereza buscar ese dato XP))

-¿cómo así que cinco yenes? O.o! – exclamó Marik, ahora tenía más de esas venas y arterias con efectos especiales en su rostro. Estaba MUY sorprendido. - ¿por qué cinco yenes? Qué tiene que ver esa bebida que traes? -

Itsuki puso cara de angelito – es que... Bakura dijo que te daba miedo tomar un poco más y que eras un gallina y yo me dispuse a defenderte diciendo que eras un hombre y que no te iba a dar miedo... y apostamos 5 yenes... -

Pasados minutos, Itsuki sonreía viendo el cristal vacío en su mano. ¡Había funcionado! Ahora el rubio bronceado iba a estar un poquitín más mareado pero naaahhhh... eso no importaba, ya había hecho bastantes osos para volver aquello en un asunto nimio. Hasta había mostrado lo buen bailarín que era.

En eso, llegó Bakura, que dedujo rápidamente que su amigo/socio/compadre había ingerido el exilir de la vida. Le dio un ataque de risa, y se atragantó con su vodka. Debía hablar rápido con don Marik para regresar a su juego de cartas (todavía no terminaban) porque si no quizás sus "amigos de juego" podrían sacar alguna metralleta y echarle bala por incumplido.

- Bieeeeeeen Bakura... me debes 5 yenes -

- _eres el único organismo/plasma vivo en el universo que cree que voy a pagarle... _n.n oh, pero claaaaaaro, cómo crees que voy a serte incumplido, me has demostrado que eres un hombre y que eres un gran tipo y amigo... ¿me creíste capaz de hacerte algo así? -

Marik dio un "em" prologando – pues es que la otra vez casi rompes mi guitarra eléctrica Fernandes con jeroglíficos ... T..T -

- Pero Marik, amigo del alma... no ves que estaba borracho? Ebrio? Tomado? Bebido? Jincho? – Bakura pasó un brazo por la espalda de Marik, dizque abrazándolo fraternalmente.

- Marik, tú también eres amigo mío, no tomes en cuenta las cosas del pasado – alguien abrazó a Marik fraternalmente

Itsuki arqueó una ceja - ¿¿¿¿NEKO???? -

Neko: 3 ITS!!!!!

Itsuki: O.O

Neko: X3 ITS! (con una sonrisa MUY alegre)

La joven de cabello caoba y ojos aguamarina se dio cuenta de que Neko estaba particularmente feliz y que andaba con su larga cabellera negra suelta... - -.-U _ahora Neko anda ebria también! -_

Claro que Itsuki necesitaba algunas dosis de dulce para estar tan contenta como su amiga...

- muajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se carcajeaba Bakura en la mesa, sosteniendo sus dos cartas. Era muy bueno en ocho loco, y otra vez había puesto en aprietos a los mafiosos. Contemplaba lo que serían sus premios en tan sólo un par de turnos. Se le hicieron los ojos en forma de estrellitas.

Entonces...

¡¡¡RIIIINNNNGGG!!!!

El timbre del teléfono celular de Alan.

- ¿diga?... emmm... ... ... pero carajo, estoy en un juego importante! -

- ¿y qué juegas? – preguntó la persona con quien hablaba, desde el otro lado del auricular

- pues ocho loco -

- O.O... ¿...q...qu...qué...??????? ¡¡¡estás jugando ocho loco y estás apostando algo valioso verdad????!!!

- emm... ... yooo... -

Bakura miró a Marc y a Paul.

- Es Elizabeth, la novia de Alan... – le dijo Marc en voz baja

En ese momento, Alan le pasa su celular a Paul

Todos cierran los ojos con nerviosismo al oír una estridente voz salir del móvil.

- Es Paola, la novia de Paul... – dijo Marc

- emmm... pero Paola... ¡es que! La fiesta está tan divertida! He bailado como nunca, hasta salsita y mira que no lo hago mal -

- ¡de ninguna manera!!! Además, no sé dónde dejaste mi metralla favorita Paul... lo siento, además mi papá está llegando de un agotado viaje a América y no quiero ni pensar en que te vea así! ¡tú sabías que llegaba!! -

Paul: (R.I.P.) X.x

Todos: ú.uU (compadeciendo a Alan y a Paul de sobremanera)

- Y?... – dijo Bakura... algo le olía mal

- Lo siento... pero es que Eliza... emmm... tengo que irme -

Bakura: (en shock) ...

Alan coge su GC y Paul hace lo mismo con sus joyas y piedras preciosas (diamantes, lapislázulis, topacios, rubíes, jades, esmeraldas, etc,etc, etc...)

Bakura: se... ...van?

Ahora era el turno de los mafiosos de ponerse nerviosos...

Si Alan y Paul se iban, entonces el resto debían irse también, pues los dos eran los "jefes". Pero esa mirada... esa inusual calma que irradiaba Bakura daba miedo. Muuuuuucho miedo. De haber sido "él" les hubiera robado las metrallas y les hubiera llenado de plomo a lo loco. Pero no...

Alan/Paul: ... (miran a Bakura que está inmóvil)

- Bien... si todos se van – dijo lentamente, viendo como se paraban y abandonaban el juego que él estaba por ganar – Entonces... jmjm... – suspiró resignadamente – no quería hacer esto pero... -

Para horror de todos, la sortija del milenio apareció brillando en el pecho del espectro.

- Ba...Ba...Bakura!!!!! -

- Lo siento Alan, "amigo"... ¬u¬ _pero sin GC no me quedo_... -

Paul logra escaparse del mortal ataque rodando de una forma tipo "misión imposible" y por desgracia se lleva todas sus gemas.

Alan y los otros retrocedían atemorizados. Era una ilusión compartida a causa del alcohol??????? Ver a Bakura con un collar fluorescente con un ojo????

- Y bueno, Marc... me agradan los comics así que... muajajajajaajajajajajja – cara perversa – tus revistas... – siseo – serán mías... mua ja ja ja ja... ajajajajaaj!!!! Niajajajajajaa!!! -

Todos: noooo!!!!!! XO

Y la sortija dio un brillo magistral. Afuera Paul se iba en su deportivo rojo sudando frío. Y sus amigos en el interior de la casa estaban sentados y no recordaban qué diablos hacían en la mansión de Kaiba Seto.

-- De vuelta a la mansión --

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Amy, viendo a Yami cabarse unas botellas de trago - ¡estás fabricado para todo terreno! No te ves taaaan cuerdo pero no te ves tan mal... -

- Bien, bien..., pero tú tampoco te salvas – replicó el faraón pelirrojo, ojeando significativamente el submarino que sostenía la chica de cabellera parda.

Amy: ¬¬

- ¡¡¡¡¡Amy, Yami!!!!!!! ¡¡Vengan a ver esto!!!!!!! ¡¡¡no lo van a creer!!!!

- Jounouchi – dijo Yami (dizque) serio – si nos dices que viste un OVNI te juro que... -

El perro agitó sus manos rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Yami y Amy lo miraron inquisitivamente, Katsuya se veía bastante ansioso y estaba algo agotado. Bueno, los otros dos sabían perfectamente que se debía a que Mai lo había "explotado" bailando como locos canciones de Victor Manuelle, Marc Anthony, etc, etc, etc., así que pensaron que sería igual que la película de los locos Adams cuando bailaban, sólo que menos raros y siendo Mai la guía en vez del papá de la familia (creyeron que Mai iba a hacerle dar tantas vueltas al Makeinu que podría incendiar la baldosa por tanta fricción)

- ¡mejor vengan conmigo y déjense de tonterías!!! -

Los dos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al rubio.

Había algo nuevo por la parte central del salón de ese primer piso: luces multicolores mejoradas. Pareciese que señalaban a alguien en particular.

Y, sí, era un show, porque muchas parejas dejaron de bailar (era el turno del merengue gente XP). Yami distinguió a un Malik (o Marik) con los ojo desorbitados, a un Bakura riendo como loco como para variar, y a dos chicas, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño. La primera sonriendo y la otra con muchas gotitas en su nuca.

Jounouchi se detuvo, abriéndose paso tambaleándose a veces y abriéndoles paso a sus amigos también para mirar. Se unieron al círculo.

Pero...

Quedaron en shock al ver al protagonista de otro show en esa noche de parranda...

Era...

Era...

Era...

¡¡¡¡KAIBA!!!!!!

- ¡¡Kaiba está bailando merengue con Ishizu!!!! – gritaron Yami y Amy, yéndoseles el alma en tamaño alarido. Casi quedándose sin voz. Aunque mezclado con el potente sonido de la música, su grito mortal no produjo un sonido muy impactante que digamos.

Muchos, incluyendo a los recién llegados Amy y Yami, estaban aterrados. Ahora sí... Kaiba estaba mostrando su "dark side". Claro que se le podría bautizar su lado parrandero. Quién lo viera tan serio el hombre ojiazul... y ahora, moviéndose, tanto que daba miedo, como si se fuera a dar el juicio final al otro día... ¿acaso habría tomado más?

No. A lo mejor le dieron más trago y otros combos para que perdiera más los estribos. ¡Bailaba merengue! Sergio Vargas sonaba enérgicamente y aunque muchos no lo admitieron por su orgullo y motivos más, menos... Kaiba bailaba muy bien.

- ¡no lo hace mal! – reconoció Bakura, que más bien le daba risa todo eso. Luego de "ganar" en las cartas se fue a guardar sus premios bonitos en el carro de Ryou – y tu mística hermana ebria también lleva del crédito -

- emmm... pues... ¡hip! – ahora era Malik – no pensé que Ishizu bailase también... creo que mientras yo era traumatizado en la iniciación como cuida tumbas del loser de Yami, ella se la pasaba en las discos de "El Cairo" – de repente, la personalidad de Malik volvió a cambiar

Bakura/Neko/Itsuki: _aaaahhhhh!!!!!! X.X otra vez cambió!!!!! Más tragooooo!!!!!_

- ... ¡¡¡grrrrr!!! ¡¡aarggg!!! ¡¡¡ruaggg!!! – comenzó a convertirse en super saiyajin... ejem!! Perdón... (me confundí de serie XP) se le paró el cabello y aparecieron venas y arterias en su cara, sonrió como "el joker".

- _rayos... ¡otras veces había funcionado! ... creo que se está volviendo más resistente! –_ se dijo el ladrón peliblanco

- hoooooooolaaaaaa... X.X -

- mushashos... -

Itsuki/Neko/Bakura: (se giran) O.o?

Eran Honda y Otogi que venían algo meditabundos. Se veían muy chistosos. Habían estado buscando a Shizuka por el primer y segundo nivel y no aparecía.

Y es que no iba a aparecer, a Jounouchi se le había olvidado decirles que Shizuka no había podido asistir a la fiestica porque tenía otro compromiso. Y uno bastante sanito y santo. Se trataba de un campamento con algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

- aarrgghhh!!! Voy a detener a Ishizu!! – la declaración de Marik (U¬¬ qué polifacético) llamó la atención de los chicos. Cosa que Bakura pensó en algo con mucha agilidad. No iba a permitir que por la bobada de Marik se echara a perder ese show maravilla que estaba dando Kaiba. ¡cielos! Qué maestría... parecía un experto... igual que la egipcia.

Bakura: u.uU(piensa un momento, mira a los otros chicos, luego señala a Marik) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A EL!!!!!!!!

Y los tres (Honda, Ryuuji y Bakura) se lanzan sobre el rubio. A pesar de que el sentido común de los dos primeros estaba algo averiado no hubo mucho desgaste de cerebro para deducirlo todo. Así que, tras arrojarse sobre el borracho Ishtar, se forma una nube de polvo donde se ven los cuatro forcejeando para evitar que Marik fuera a sacar a Ishizu de la "pista de baile". Neko e Itsuki se reían, ya estaban acostumbradas a esas ideas bizarras de Bakura.

Unos segundos luego los cuatro se ponen de pie. Y aparece Malik con ojitos llorosos

Malik: ;..;

Bakura/Ryuuji/Honda: U¬¬

- Qué les pasa? Miren como me dejaron! Todo sucio y abollado... y lo peor es que no me acuerdo por qué! ¡abusivos! ¡tiranos!!! -

- ¿¿¿¿¿quéeeeeee?????? – explotaron todos

- ¡deja de quejarte Malik!!! ¡casi arruinas la fiesta interrumpiendo a Kaiba! Si fuera al faraón me daba igual... pero al dueño de la casa? Creo que se te perdió el cerebro en tu viaje imaginario de astronauta!! -

- ¡no me insultes!! Auch!- se quejó – qué barbarie esto! – miró a su hermana bailando – arhggg.... -

Ooooootra vez estaba volviendo a cambiar.

- ¡oooh no!!! ¡no vas a seguir jodiendo! – tras decir aquello de forma poco amable, Bakura tomó un cristal con Ron y se lo hizo beber a la fuerza, casi ahogándolo

Honda y Otogi dejaron el destino del mundo en manos del cleptómano y fueron a darle muerte a lo que quedaba de bocadillos.

- GLU GLU GLU... X.X ... -.-... -

Y, con la pareja estrella de bailarines...

Sí que hacían demasiada fricción Ishizu y Seto. Y eso que al principio cuando se vieron, la mujer le dijo que le iba a leer el tarot (XP), pero Kaiba dijo que no... luego le dijo que el queso, la mano, los ojos, la chaqueta, la laptop... y Kaiba decía que no. Entonces le propuso bailar y aceptó como robot. Es que ambos se sentían muy felices y ganas de divertirse.

Ryou bailaba despacio. Aún no era el jefazo en cosas de ritmo. Estaba bailando con Luna, la chica le hizo dar unas tantas vueltas que lo dejaron mareado, pero Luna era todo terreno para el alcohol y era como si sólo se hubiera tomado una cerveza o un coctel.

- em, ups.. perdí el ritmo -

- no haaaaay problema!! – sonrió Luna mientras que le británico tenía una gota en la nuca

Así mismo eran Yugi y Anzu, otros que parecían no cansarse. Tras ganar varios duelos, Yugi y Anzu se fueron a bailar también. Guiaba Anzu, y pues aunque Yugi iba a fiestas (no tantas veces como Yami) no bailaba del todo bonito. Así que Mazaki lo guiaba muy bien. Estaban cerca de la pareja Seto e Ishizu, y por instantes al divisarlos en pleno baile quedaron en shock y perdieron la concentración por un instante para detenerse y mirar. Nunca imaginaron que los más serios del universo tuviesen tan buen ritmo. Y merengue todavía.

- Vaya que lo hacen bien... aunque... -.-UU lástima que estén borrachos – le dijo la ojiazul a Mutou

- Será que Kaiba se acordará de esto mañana...¿tú que crees Anzu? -

- Si no se acuerda... mal, pero si se acuerda nos va a hacer el reclamo... -

- Aunque todavía no le pregunto a Yami cómo fue que lo hizo... -

- Hice qué? -

- ¡Yami! – se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición del faraón entrado en licor.

- Cómo les va, a mí bien, muchas gracias. ¿Qué hice yo? -

- Anzu y yo nos preguntábamos cómo hicieron Jounouchi y tú para poner a Kaiba así -

- Pues le dimos trago, qué más -

Yugi se llevó una mano a la cara – Siiiiiiii U¬¬ me refiero a que "qué método" usaron para que tomara porque la vía láctea sabe que él no bebe -

- Le mezclamos con agua el trago e hicimos que su secretaria personal le diera tacos picantes, que supuestamente le mandaba un socio, entonces cuando le dio sed, pidió agua y se la tomó sin notarlo XD y ya ven cómo está de feliz, hasta pienso que se echó bastante flúor en su dentadura, nada más miren como ríe de buena gana XD -

Yugi/Anzu: O.oU

- _No quiero ni pensar que Kaiba sospeche algo! Si me confunde con Yami, yo lo tiro a él al charco – _se dijo Yugi en un soplo

- Gracias por incluirme en los créditos del programa Batman -

- Ya ven – dijo Yami – ella es Yumi la secretaria del ex pesado ahora parrandero de Kaiba. Se ganó el cielo y de seguro que Ra le esta mandando regalos X3 -

Yumi había estado haciendo nuevos amigos. Y de paso "prendiéndose" un poquito al tomar algo de vodka. Al igual que Suichi, la cosa de traer a Kaiba a la fiesta le había subido los ánimos enormemente.

Anzu y Mutou se presentaron con cortesía. Recuerden que ellos dos no bebían y por lo mismo se habían escapado de varios atentados para hacerles beber.

- Bueno chico rebelde, ¿bailamos? – propone Yumi, a lo que Yami asiente y se mueven, muchos pensaron que se iban a desbaratar, pues tenían mucho energía y un gran ritmo.

Terminó la pista, y la egipcia fue a tomar asiento, no sin ser invadida por preguntas. Pero estando tan borracha no iba a responder de la forma más coherente. Un amigo de Otogi con el cabello pintado de una mezcla de azul y fucsia programó trance.

Algunos de corazón valiente, y bien sabiendo que Kaiba no era el mismo cyborg de siempre, se le acercaron lenta y disimuladamente. Las intenciones eran preguntarle por qué bailaba, por qué lo hacía tan bien, qué tal Ishizu de pareja de danza...

- Estoy contento! – decía Kaiba, haciendo que sus indagadores retrocedieran algo asustados. - ¿ustedes no? -

Todos: (en shock) ... o..o emmmm... claro! Te amamos Kaiba... tu fiesta está áspera... ((fabulosa))

Entre aquellos estaba su socio Kurumada Suichi, que había tomado bastante pero que era bien resistente. Se reía por lo bajo de Kaiba, porque como era bien orgulloso, no se iba a carcajear delante de todos.

- Mira, esto es gracias a ti – le dijo Amy, con una sonrisa en su rostro

- no sabes lo bien que me siento UuU – fue la respuesta de Kurumada – ser uno de los causantes de la borrachera de mi socio ha elevado mi autoestima -

Amy: n.nU

- Lo que es capaz de hacer Mokuba! Y ahora mismo está bailando algo de trance con aquella chica... Izumi? No recuerdo – rió Kaiba.

Quienes lo rodeaban rieron nerviosamente. Pero bien que les alegraba que Kaiba estuviera tan guapachoso y no los hubiera botado como perros de su casa.

- Niisan!! – llegó Moki – Te felicito!!!! ¡¡es increíble n.n!!! ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías bailar tan bien??? – no disimulaba su sorpresa

- todos tenemos secretos Mokuba – (XP)

- ¡pero Niisan!! El tuyo valía millones de euros, yenes, dolaretes... -

- No es para tanto, además, como soy superdotado era obvio que también fuera bueno para el baile – dijo humildemente

Todos: U¬¬

Y con Ishizu:

- Vaya que no lo hace nada mal señorita Ishtar – le comentó uno de los aburridos amigos que la morena había conocido. Y que ya no era tan aburrido y le ofreció a la mayor de los hermanos Ishtar un coctel. En un dos por tres se lo bebió. Realmente no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba peor, si Malik o ella.

Y hablando del dizque guardián de tumbas de Egipto, éste estaba siendo sostenido por Neko e Itsuki y Bakura, no satisfecho de haberle dado un trago de ron ahora le daba otro.

- X.X qué bonitas están las estrellitas cierto??? – decía Malik, hablando tontamente

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron.

- Dios Santo! Bakura, mira cómo dejaste a Malik-chan! -

El aludido volteó. Una voz femenina había interrumpido su noble labor de emborrachar a su amigo. La reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Dagel! –

Ella asintió, colocando sus manos en la cintura. Dagel tenía el cabello castaño corto, de un matiz claro, mientras que sus mirada era castaña pero más oscura que el tono de su cabellera.

- Un momento, un momento Dagel – dijo Bakura – Cómo así que te quejas de que dejé a Malik "así" -

- ¡Pues claro! Si está tan borracho no va a poder torturar al resto de los invitados, tampoco podrá ayudarte a ti... -

Bakura/Neko/Itsuki: o.oU

- Mejor nos vamos a bailar! Cierto? – miró a Neko y a Itsuki que sonrieron ampliamente. Bakura se puso pálido. Si a Dagel se le ocurría sacarlo a bailar le haría hacer el ejercicio que no había hecho en siglos. Una vez que bailó con ella por poco y se colapsa.

- Están muy lindas las estrellas XuX -

- Malik Maaaaaliiiiik!!!!!!! – lo zarandea Dagel – Reaccionaaaaa!!!!!!! -

Malik: X3 Meteoritos ... XD

- Ni modo, hay que llevárselo así – dijo Neko

De modo que entre las tres se llevaron a Malik a rastras hasta donde se pudiera bailar. Y mientras eso, Bakura se estaba escabullendo, pero el fuerte agarre de Dagel que lo impide.

- _estoy frito – _se dice el ladrón. Conocía a Dagel y su colección de calaveritas fluorescentes de diversos materiales. (No sólo en pendientes y estampados de camisetas) y también conocía sus ganas de divertirse a costas ajenas. Claro, por eso le caía tan bien, así que, si tenía que ir a hacer ejercicio... bueno... entonces iría. Total si Kaiba había bailado entonces quién no lo haría.

Y mientras caminaba entre el montón de gente, usaba maliciosamente su sortija para borrar algo de las memorias. Algunos quedaban sin recordar cómo habían llegado hasta la mansión. Y otros olvidaban su nombre.

Pero como Bakura era un buen niño, el efecto era temporal. Un poco más alargado para Alan y los demás pero temporal al fin y al cabo.

Otro barullo. Y de nuevo era Kaiba bailando. Su pareja era Kimmy y quien llevaba las riendas de la cosa era el CEO. Daban vueltas y vueltas, se movían rápido y llevando el rimo correcto con el de la pista. (De nuevo, era un merengue)

- _Dios... parece que Kaiba llevara años en una escuela de danza! – _pensaba Kimmy, divertida, alegre, sorprendida, de cualquier forma el bailar con Kaiba le parecía fabuloso.

- Qué alegre está la fiesta cierto? -

Kimmy abrió los ojos lo más que pudo - ¿Eh?

Kaiba le hizo dar una vuelta – Que la fiesta está super alegre -

"¿super?" Esa palabra existía dentro del maxi-diccionario en el superdotado cerebro de Seto? Sí, pero existía cuando su dark side estaba a flote.

- Si, muy alegre n-n muy buena, excelente, todo excelente -

- Y eso que aún no comienza el karaoke -

- ¿el ka..ra..o..ke? – repitió Kimmy, pensando que no había escuchado bien, y que Kaiba no iba a usar el aparato que habían ido a alquilar a "Voz esplendorosa"... o bueno, no se esperaba que sonara tan contento al nombrar al aparato aquel.

- Todos van a cantar en mi fiesta -

Si Kimmy no estuviera siendo sujetada por Kaiba al bailar, seguro se colapsaba.

Bailar con Kaiba era la gran atracción de la fiesta, pues luego de Ishizu y Kimmy, le tocó a Amy que lo zarandeó bastante gracias al efecto de su submarino, luego Mai, Anzu, Luna.

Otros que bailaron fueron Malik y Bakura. El primero siendo compartido por Neko e Itsuki y el segundo rogando por la salvación mientras que Dagel le hacía sudar litros y litros de sal y agua. El demonio albino quería dedicarse a torturar sanamente, y estaba seguro de que Dagel lo ayudaría. Además, en cierta ocasión había oído a Mokuba (o espiado) decir que Setito tenía algunos martinis por allí... y cómo, martinis y que nadie se los tome? Sacrilegio!

Rato después, Dagel, Itsuki y Neko compartieron piezas con el CEO.

Pero entonces...

Entonces...

- MUY BIEN!!!!!! – sonó la voz de Kaiba, muy fuerte... porque sostenía un micrófono

Todos lo miraron y algunos se tiñeron de azul.

- ¡¡¡NOCHE DE KARAOKE!!!!!!! -

TODOS: Glup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------

Continuará...

----------------------------


	9. Karaoke night

----------------------------

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola!!!!! Bueno, si, debí poner este capi en la mañana, pero déjenme explicarles, tuve que viajar y apenas ahora regresé y son como las ocho y 45 de la noche... oops... en fin XD La máquina de Karaoke no iba a estar en vano en la mansión! MUJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!! Este capi va a estar un poco más corto que lo últimos que he puesto, pero va dedicado justamente a eso, al karaoke y todos los osos y canciones que van a interpretar los chicos de YGO. Y como siempre... voy a ser perversa!!!!! NIAJAJAJAJAJ!!!! Próximo capi, día sábado! (si no me raptan los extraterrestres) XD.

- Pensamientos en cursiva. (la cursiva no la pongo como énfasis)

- YGO es de Takahashi, sólo pido sus personajes para ponerlos a cantar. XD Este capi tiene tonterías al por mayor, y muchos diálogos más que relato (bueno, aún más... n.nUUUUUUU)

- Salí del manicomio!!!

- Perdonen si hay incoherencias (de por sí este fic no tiene pies ni cabeza)

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Odio las fiestas!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 9: Karaoke night

Todos tenían los ojos en forma de huevo. Abiertos a más no poder.

- ¿Ka...raoke...? – se aterró Yugi, mientras Anzu también se veía nerviosa.

- ¡¡¡empieza el karaoke!!!!! – dijo Kaiba de nuevo. Otogi (que tenía el estómago lleno) y sus amigos coloridos pararon de súbito la música. Así que la voz de Kaiba retumbaba por las paredes de la mansión.

Muchos comentarios y murmullos. Unos ya se estaban aclarando la voz. Y otros, aunque querían huir, las ganas de ver penas ajenas era mayor que cualquier gana de marcharse de la mansión de los Kaiba. Y además, alguna otra oportunidad de estar todos metidos en esa enorme casa, jodiendo, comiendo riquísimos bocadillos, oyendo y bailando buena música y viendo al CEO de la compañía de vídeo juegos vuelto un ocho... cielos...

- Ahora sí que Kaiba la hizo – rió Bakura. Tenía en su mano una botella de martini. De alguna forma la había obtenido y Dagel había sido su cómplice. – Bueno, yo mejor me voy moviendo de aquí, no sea cosa que le de a Kaiba por decirme que me ponga a cantar -

- jajajajajajaja!!!! – rió Dagel de buena gana – Creo que si cantas nos matarás a todos de inmediato, pero sería una buena tortura pensándolo mejor -

Bakura: ù.,u

- Estás diciendo que canto mal? -

- Estoy diciendo que cantas horrible! Y sí, mejor ve a esconderte... ¿dónde está Malik? – se cuestionó la pelicastaña

- Malik, levántate – dijo Neko a un egipcio tendido como mantel en una mesa.

Itsuki hizo un ademán con su cabeza - Es inútil! Con todo lo que le dio Bakura a beber dudo que se pare en años -

- XuX dos esfinges se balanceaban sobre... -

Itsuki/Neko: (retroceden) oO

- Hay que hacer algo para pararlo, ahora se comporta sólo como Malik pero parece un zombie! – exclamó la ojiazul

- Bueno – Neko sonrió llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Has visto la máquina de Karaoke que tiene Kaiba... mira, está allá hablando... mira el pánico en el público, a lo mejor ha dicho que es noche de karaoke -

- ¿qué hay con eso? -

- Cinco esfinges se balanceaban... – siguió tatareando Malik

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Y juntas arrastraron a Malik hasta donde Kaiba estaba dando a conocer sus dotes de presentador y excelente uso de micrófono.

- ejem!!!! Ejem!!!! – Kaiba tosió un poco para aclararse la voz – descuiden público!! Luego de un rato de canto regresa la música, verdad Otogi? -

- emmmmmmmmm sí -

Y a pesar de lo tomado que estaba, Kaiba conservaba su sarcasmo y algo de sadismo.. ponerlos a cantar... ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿hablaba en serio???????? Sí... Kaiba hablaba MUY en serio, acariciaba la máquina (no le revolvía el cabello como a Mokuba pero la trataba con cariño).

- Y bien????? Quién quiere ir primero???? -

(Cantaron los grillos, luciérnagas y otros bichos)

- Ahora sí que Kaiba está chiflado, cómo se le ocurre que alguien va a salir a cantar – dijo Jounouchi – se lo echaré en cara cuando esté cuerdo -

Yami alzó la mano eufórico – KAIBAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -

- _retiro lo dicho!!!! – _se regañó el rubio

Todos: (mirando a Yami) _Qué valiente!!!!!!!!!_

El alto sonrió, Yami iba a ser el primero el hacer el oso delante de muuuuuucha gente. - ¡vaya! Un primer – pausa por borrachera - ...voluntario!!! -

- ¡¡¡nada de eso!!!! – gritó el cabeza de pinchos - ¡¡¡IBA A SUGERIR QUE QUIEN EMPEZARA EL SHOW FUERA EL ANUNCIADOR!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Todos amaron a Yami en ese momento.

- bien Yami! _Si Kaiba canta, canto con él XD – _aplaude Kimmy

Kaiba tragó saliva. Estaba loco a causa del trago pero no tanto! Jamás iba a cantar. Ni en broma. Pero se sintió severamente presionado ante los chiflidos, gritos y aplausos, algunos de alegría, otros de admiración, otros de sorna...

- ¡¡no, no!!! ¡aguarden!!!!!!! -

Todos: huh????? (se giran)

- ¡aquí Malik está levantando la mano!!! – gritó Neko, mientras que Itsuki movía la mano del tostado y le tapaba los oídos para que no escuchara a su amiga.

Bakura comenzó a reírse - ¡¡¡jajajajajajajaajajaja JAJAJAJAAJAJ!!!!!!!!!! Me quiero, me amo, me adoro... Malik va a hacer un ridículo fantástico, y ni se puede parar bien -

- pst, Malik! Sabes? Oí decir a Bakura que iba a dar 50 yenes a quien cantara primero. – le susurró Itsuki

Y como si le hubieran dado una poderosa descarga eléctrica, el hermano de Ishizu abrió tanto sus ojos violetas que daban miedo, parecía totalmente revitalizado. Entonces empezó a caminar abriéndose lentamente paso entre las personas, no se tambaleaba tanto, pero de cualquier forma su caminar no era muy bonito.

Kaiba agradeció la paranoia del egipcio. Y cuando Malik estuvo junto a él, procedió a presentarlo:

- damas, caballeros, jóvenes, etc, etc en tal caso quienes tuvieron el buen gusto de estar en mi hermosísima casa disfrutando de esta espectacular fiesta y observándome como un grandioso anfitrión ((Todos: U-- u.uU)), ¡¡les presento al primer voluntario para el karaoke!!!! ¡¡Malik Ishtar!!!!!... -

Aplausos

- Y bien, qué vas a cantar Malik? – pregunta Seto – _para reírme de ti a la primera oportunidad -_

- qué qué voy a cantar? -

- si -

- yo -

Kaiba frunció levemente el cejo – siiii... ù..ú, TU -

- déjame pensar -

- espero que para las cinco de la mañana hayas podido pensar – le comentó Kaiba, con un sarcasmo y tono típico de ebriedad, que no aterró a muchos.

- ya sé, espera – miró la máquina y comenzó a buscar el índice – a ver, a ver o..o emm, ya! Aquí está, el tema 45 -

Kaiba observó la pantalla de la máquina de canto y arqueó una ceja. – emmm... Malik va a cantar _que no retumbe mucho... -_

Pero cuando va a decir qué tema va a cantar el susodicho, Malik deja correr la melodía y todos oyen un débil sonido... calma... pensaron que era una baladita y que Malik era un mozalbete melódico. Mas sin embargo, esa opinión dio un giro de 180 grados cuando se volvió un estridente sonido, guitarras eléctricas, batería, teclado, alto volumen...

El moreno de ojos lilas se dispuso a cantar con una afinada voz...

(XDDDDDDDD)

- CRAWLING IN MYYYYYYY SKINNN!!!!!!!!!!!! These these wounds they will not heal!!!!!!!!!!!!! fear is how I fall!!!!!!!!! confusing confusing what is real!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -

-ù..umaravilloso!!!!!!!!! – fingió Kaiba, reprimiendo difícilmente las ganas de tirarse al piso a reír

- jajajajjajaja!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!!! – Yami no paraba de burlarse de Ishtar – quien diría que Malik tenía TANNNNNTO talento escondido!!! – ironizó, casi a punto de llorar por las lágrimas

Bakura lo apoyó, escasas veces lo hacía pero la ocasión lo ameritaba – jjajajaja!!!!!!!! XDDDDD JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! Malik va a morir de pena cuando se le vaya el efecto del ron, vodka, trago y todo lo que le di... -

Y mientras cantaba hermosamente Malik observó que Bakura y Yami se reían de él y no le gustó mucho. Además de los mohines de Kaiba. Así que a punta de disimule, como quien no quiere la cosa, fue tomando su cetro milenario...

Fue tarde para el ladrón y el faraón, cuando en un leve intervalo instrumental, Malik les clavó la mirada y con su mente dijo...

- _¡¡Bakura, faraón!!!! ¡¡nadie canta mejor que Malik!!!! -_

En ese momento, las miradas de los dos muchachos quedaron fijas y sus cuerpos estáticos.

- there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming/confusing what is real, this lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling/confusing what is REAL!!!!!! -

Terminó la canción.

Aplausos (por conveniencia, miedo, etc, etc)

- Gracias, gracias querido público -

- ¡¡de nada, de nada!!!!! ¡¡¡quién sigue!!! – se apresuró a decir Kaiba, empujando a Malik lejos de él para impedir que el oficio de artista le quedara gustando

Malik se detuvo y miró a Yami y al espectro de la sortija - ¿¿¿qué tal lo hice??? -

Todos: (RIP/con ganas de arrojarse por las ventanas) _nooooo................. por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo... _

Pero...

Yami/Bakura: (con la mirada fija y movimientos robóticos... y un ojo del milenio enorme en la frente) ¡Nadie canta mejor que Malik!

- Yami, estás bien? – preguntó Yugi a su otro yo

Yami: (en el mismo estado) Nadie canta mejor que Malik

Yugi: O.O

- Oye viejo, estás bien? Creo que te pasaste con el alcohol – expresó Katsuya, colocándole una mano alrededor del hombro.

- Nadie canta mejor que Malik -

- ¡rayos! Ahora es Bakura también – Jounouchi se llevó una mano a la cara – los dos están peor que borrachos! Están dementes! -

Y por otro lado, Malik ríe... y está medio dormido...

- ejem... u.ú... luego de la grandiosa _si como no_ actuación de Malik Ishtar, ¿quién quiere continuar _haciendo el ridículo _cantando??????? -

Un graaaaaan silencio reinó en la mansión Kaiba.

Malik decide que es mejor que salga alguien y quién mejor que Yami o Bakura porque están bajo su poder (el rompecabezas estaba en casa de Yugi y Bakura no recuerda dónde dejó su sortija...)

- _Que salga Yami primero... – _hizo brillar su cetro – _te quiero cetro del milenio n.n –_ por un momento pensó en quitarle a Bakura el control que ejercía sobre su persona... pero naaaaaahhh... de pronto hallaba su anillo del milenio y lo arruinaba, entonces se quedaban las cosas así.... lo iba a controlar para que saliera a cantar y ya luego le cobraría los 50 yenes -

- ¡yo quiero salir! – gritó Yami de repente. Y llegó hasta donde se hallaba Kaiba.

- ¡¡¡gente!! ¡ aquí otro _tonto _voluntario!!!!!!!! – apunta Kaiba - ¡¡YAAAAAMI!!!! -

- Nadie canta mejor que Malik -

Kaiba: u..úU

- Como sea Yami... dinos, qué vas a cantar -

De súbito Malik quita el control mental sobre Yami, que se queda quieto y pálido, ve que en su mano hay un micrófono, está al lado de Kaiba, la gente lo miro expectante... trágame tierra

- _MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – _maldijo

- _muajajajaj... _hip!!!! – Malik sentía que sus párpados estaban pesados... – _por lo menos... ... Yami está haciendo un oso tamaño familiar XD -_

- _¿qué hago, qué hago? – _se cuestionaba el antiguo gobernante egipcio. Con la cara y la nuca sudándole a más no poder. Estaba seguro que si iba a decir algo, sólo saldrían monosílabos que lo harían ver como un tarado. De por sí que le daba bastante vergüenza... pero gracias al trago no se había ido corriendo de ahí... si no habría sido el hazmerreír de la esfera terrestre.

- Yami no podemos esperar _para reírnos de ti _toda la vida... -

- ehhh... eh... sí Kaiba... tienes razón _agh!!! Le di la razón a Kaiba... maldita sea! _... em... yo soy a cantar... yo voy a cantar... – bajó la mirada, no se sabía muchas canciones... pero... como iluminado por Ra, Horus, etc, etc, llegó una a su cabeza que había oído en algunas ocasiones... la recordó de tan sólo ver su atuendo... -

- bueno, ¿cuál? – presionó el CEO, dirigiéndose a la pantalla del karaoke para buscar el tema. Yami le siguió

- ése, el 34 – indica Yami con su dedo índice

- ¿ése? Pensé que cantarías algo más darketa... emmm... como sea... ¡¡¡damas, caballeros... el resto!!! ¡¡Yami va a _ser el chiste del día _cantar "La camisa negra"!!!! -

- Vaya, pensé que Yami se iba a poner a tatarear algo de gothic – escribió Ryou – no crees Bakura? – éste no le responde y sigue con la mirada fija - ¿Ba...kura? -

- Nadie canta mejor que Malik -

- ¿qué, quéeeee???? -

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó Amy, que estaba preparando una canción para su salida (obligada) al karaoke.

- Bakura luce raro... bueno, supongo que es efecto del alcohol -

Amy levantó el cejo... no muy crédula de aquello del alcohol... mmm! Vaya... no recordaba haber visto a aquel albino con ese extraño tatuaje en la frente...

- Bakura – lo llama Dagel

Bakura: o.o... ... ...

- Ba-ku-ra ù.u ¡¡Bakura!!! -

Nada

- ¿Qué le pasa? -

Ryou le dijo que era a causa del alcohol.

Dagel ladeó la cabeza, pero decidió no decirle nada - _Se ve muy quieto como para ser efecto del alcohol... bueeeee... espero que salga a cantar... porque de que se salve de ese oso si no, oh, aún anda con los martinis – _pensó, mirando que el ladrón tenía aún en su poder las mencionadas botellas de la costosísima bebida.

- auuuu!!!!! – aulló Rex, mientras Luna tenía un gotita.

- Tengo que pensar qué voy a cantar... – se decía, mirando a Rex – jajajaj XDDDDD si Rex, yo también estoy muerta de la risa!!!! XDDDD -

Mientras eso, en el escenario, empieza a sonar la canción de Juanes (no se nota que me gusta XP) e Itsuki estaba muy atenta a cada paso que el faraón oxidado daba.

- Tengo la camisa negra!!! Hoy mi amor está de luto!!!! -

- _sacrilegio –_ dijo Ishizu. Confundiendo un cristal con agua por uno de aguardiente (y que se tomó de paso...) – _no canta tan mal – _y otra vez cambió de opinión – _no, el faraón era un gran luchador pero tiene una voz espantosa... – _se aclaró la garganta – _pero puede mejorar... -_

Kaiba se acercó a Yami, que no cantaba muy fuerte y que estaba prácticamente adherido con super glue a la baldosa, no se movía ni un milímetro.

- pst... Yami... no dejes de cantar y óyeme... – había apartado el micrófono, y murmuraba para que sólo el pelirrojo le escuchara. Ahora el CEO iba a hacer acopio de sus "habilidades" como ventrílocuo, para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba hablando.

Yami desvió los ojos, en señal de que lo hacía.

- si te pones a bailar esta canción, aparte de cantar, te doy 200 dólares -

Yami por poco y se cae, pero siguió cantando. Por un lado le daba risa... ¿cuándo Kaiba daba dinero así no más? Estaba loco! Y por otro lado... ¡¡hacer el ridículo frente a un montón de gente!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!... auxilio... ¿qué debía hacer...? la canción transcurría lentamente... para dejarlo "meditar" más a fondo su dura situación...

- ¡¡¡mal parece que solo me quedé, y fue pura todita tu mentira...!!!

Al fin, decidió.

- _¡ni mierda! ¡me quedo con los billetes! _– hizo un leve movimiento de asentimiento. El cual Kaiba entendió de inmediato y sonrió.

- _bueno... funcionó lo del dinero... y eso que si se resistía iba a ofrecerle más pero, de malas Yami, perdiste... bueno, ni tanto... – _Kaiba se apartó un tanto de Yami, ya esperaba ver qué tanta coreografía iba a armarse el muchacho.

- pppppppfffffffffffffftttttth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Amy escupió su bebida, a Itsuki se le formó una enorme sonrisa.

Malik se sorprendió... no estaba controlando al torpe de Yami.

- Yugi, creo que Yami está algo indispuesto n.nUU – dijo Anzu, apenas aguantando las ganas de reírse

- ¡por beber el veneno malevo de tu amor!!!, ¡¡yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor!! -

Yami se estaba moviendo muy chistoso, si, bailaba salsa y más, un chico "todero" ((le hace a todo XD)) pero para artista y coreógrafo estaba despedido en el primer día. Hacía graciosos movimientos de brazos, y ladeaba su cabeza constantemente. Iba a allá para acá, de acá para allá, daba extraños pasos, a veces dando a entender que quería formar un rombo pero hacía otra cosa. Hacía vueltas.

Le dio por mover la cintura, y así sí que su amado público estalló a puras carcajadas. Si a muchos Yami les parecía chistoso (con sus bromas, etc, etc) ahora lo consideraban un doctor!

- _asqueroso Malik, ya me las pagarás –_ se decía el dance-star pensando mil torturas chinas para el supuesto vigilante de su tumba.

- _pensándolo mejor, Bakura debe reírse de Yami – _Malik tomó su cetro, y el brillo leve del mismo quitó el control que tenía sobre el espíritu de la sortija. Malik rió entre dientes, al ver cómo daba un salto repentino y movía su cabeza, con la mirada totalmente confundida.

- ¿qué carajos...? -

- y ahora qué te pasó -

- Dagel? -

- noooo... caperucita roja... ¿qué fue ese brinco que diste? -

Pero Bakura no la estaba escuchando, oyó la poco afinada voz del faraón su archienemigo y lo buscó con la mirada, hallando al pelirrojo bailando como desquiciado y cantando "la camisa negra". Vaya que lo hacía mal! No comprendía el por qué estaba haciendo pasos.. no era supuesto que cantaba y ya? -

- _a lo mejor está llamando la atención.. el pobre está tan borracho que ni sabe lo que hace _jajajajaj!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJ!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se reía tan fuerte que hasta Yami alcanzó a oírle, frunciendo el cejo, pero claro, sin dejar de bailar ni cantar -

- y yo con la camisa negra y tus maletas en la puerta!!! -

Se acabó la pista. El karma de Yami estaba finalizado y el gustoso iba a recibir su recompensa de 200 dólares. Se habían reído de él, sí, había provocado que se hablara de "esa" acción durante siglos, también... pero 200 dólares! Y sólo por cantar... era un digno consuelo. Y vengarse de Malik y Bakura también lo sería. Hablando del ladrón-bandido-criminal... le extrañaba que no se hubiera reído de él desde le principio... sino que casi al final...

- ¿por qué acabó tan rápido Yami??? No se vale, quería humillarlo más -

- de qué hablas Bakura, si Yami cantó toda la pista... – llegó Jounouchi

- ¿qué? Estás loco, escuché menos de dos minutos, quiero decir, u.ú, alcancé a reírme por dos minutos más o menos... ¡¡eso es fraude!! Por cierto, no recuerdo cómo llegué a estar sentado en esta mesa... -

Todos: ò.o?

Dagel lo miró escéptica – no digas mas sandeces... y más bien, comparte esos martinis... recuerda que no puedes llevarte la gloria tú solo -

- mhmhm.... no comprendo por qué no recuerdo... -

Mientras tanto...

- Yami, seguro que no tienes fiebre? -

- No Ryou, no Yugi... estoy bien u.uU -

- Pero es que te ves tan... es decir, actuaste tan... -

- extraño? Demente? Paranoico? Enfermo? Loco? – completó Yugi a Anzu

- em... – dudó la castaña

- pero es que ustedes no entienden. Kaiba me dijo que si bailaba además de cantar me daba 200 dólares -

Yugi y Ryou intercambiaron miradas, para luego echarse a reír, claro, Yugi fuertemente y Ryou siendo más discreto. Anzu dio una risilla.

- Yami, de verdad que tantos milenios en el rompecabezas te atrofiaron... – dijo Yugi (XD se desató, y eso que no ha bebido) – cómo se te ocurre decir que Kaiba va a dar 200 dólares por cantar... tendría que estar.. – Mutou calló de súbito

Yami sonrió – ajá -

Yugi/Anzu/Ryou: ¡¡borracho!!!!!

Se pusieron pensativos... quizás la oferta podría extenderse a algunos otros...

Mientras tanto...

- ¿qué te has creído??? – espetó una mujer de mirada aguamarina y piel tostada. Habían tropezado fuertemente con ella sin querer, y a pesar de que el infortunado muchacho ya había pedido disculpas... pues ella seguía peleando sin razón. (y sin disculparse)

- Lo siento señorita... ya le dije que... -

- oh! Qué descuidada he sido... lo siento tanto! No me fijé por donde iba! -

- eh?????? O..ó -

- ¡tonto adolescente!! Uishhhh horror, mira cómo dejaste mi vestido!! -

- ...¿?????? cómo dijo?? -

- ay, no, terrible, lo siento en verdad... merezco que me mates (qué drama)! -

- ... -

- mereces que te mate!!!!!!! Cuando te vayas y me des la espalda!!! -

Uh, oh... ahí estaba Ishizu, gritando y cantando a la vez. Tanto trago había desatado su bipolaridad! Era cuestión de genética al parecer. Se habían librado de Malik/Marik para ahora aguantarse a Ishizu/dark side con nombre no definido. A veces era muuuy amable, había dejado medianamente de lado su usual seriedad y actitud estoica para ser un poco más risueña, y al mismo tiempo se comportaba como gata salvaje ((XD, DKA cantando: gata salvaje... Todos: (uuU sáquenla))).

Ishizu buena gente – y cuando me des la espalda...!! tendré más cuidado jovencito lindo n.n -

Ishizu perversa – me vengaré a la primera oportunidad – risa maquiavélica

- ¡¡¡auxilio!!!!!!!! _Mami... –_ se va corriendo

- ¡¡¡ahora!!!!!!!! Canta Luna la canción... "in the shadows" de The Rasmus. – dijo Kaiba, mientras Luna le daba una mirada reprobatoria, pues pensaba revelar la canción justo cuando empezara a sonar en la máquina de karaoke.

Kaiba miró al "cachorrito" que acompañaba a Luna. Qué raro... no recordaba haberlo visto... bueno, como fuese, la canción ya empezaba a sonar.

- Oou-oou oou-oou!!! In the shadows...!!!! -

- auuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!! -

- vaya, incluso tiene un lobo para que acompañe la acústica – comentó Yami, viendo a Rex

Yugi, Ryou y Anzu arquearon una ceja, ahora sí creían que Yami no estaba del todo bien... y peor, cuando Malik volvió a ejercer control sobre el faraón

- Malik es el mejor cantante del mundo... – otra vez con la mirada fija y la voz tipo robot

- Gracias Yami, lo sé, lo sé... -

- Malik qué haces aquí -

- Yo? Nada Yugi, viendo como canta aquella chica y su canis – recibe la mirada de reproche de los tres adolescentes – no me miren así... -

- si, no miren a Malik así... – repitió Yami, ante la oculta risa del joven Ishtar.

- si ven, hasta Yami piensa que están siendo muy bárbaros conmigo... sólo vine a divertirme _a costas ajenas pero a divertirme al fin y al cabo -_

- I've been watching, I've been waiting!!! In the shadows for my time!!!!!! I've been searching, I've been living!!!! For tomorrows all my lifeeee!!!! _Si no me gano un premio por esto me tiro por la ventana _– Luna sabía que estaba haciendo un oso terrible, pero como todos iban a hacerlo, por qué ella no?

En ese momento, Bakura va pasando por allí y se queda viendo al lobo que aúlla mientras Luna canta... lo que no entiende es como la gente parece no verlo...

- Oou-oou oou-oou...!! In the shadows.....!... I've been waiting...! uff!! – aplausos de parte del público – gracias, gracias... autógrafos con mi representante... -

Todos: n.nUUU

- y ahí cantó Luna "in the shadows" de The Rasmus... así que un merecido receso _siiii por el cielo... Yami me taladró el cerebro... -_

Allí que en esos cinco minuticos la gente se dedicó a tomar más y se puso un momento algo de dance.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GENTEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – Kaiba interrumpió el receso .El CEO había ido a tomar un poco de agua, que algún invitado travieso (Luna lo hizo discretamente) revolvió con whiskey. - ¡¡¡que alguien salga a cantar y que no sea yo!!!! ¿¿¿¿quién se anima????? – en ese momento ve a Bakura caminando con dos botellas de... - ¡¡¡oye!!! ¡¡Bakura!!!! -

El mencionado giró su cabeza - ¿qué? -

- ¿cómo que qué? ¡¡¡tienes mis botellas de martinis!!!!!! Tienes más de mil dólares en tus manos!!!! -

Bakura: glup!!! (ve que Kaiba está MUUUUUUUY enojado... está furioso...decidió emprender la huida)

- ¡¡¡¡ooooooh no!!! ¡¡¡no te vas!!!! – tira el micrófono y se va corriendo (más o menos, entre toda esa gente...) tras Bakura.

El karaoke no tenía un anunciador.... aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......!!!!!! Muchos querían cantar!!! Pero sin anunciador...????? Anzu, Yugi y Ryou se pusieron pálidos. Entre muchos otros ante la necesaria presencia de Kaiba que estaba hasta trepando las mesas para alcanzar a Bakura.

- ajem... ejem... mhmhjhmh... ajem, ajemmm... – alguien tomó el micrófono – en vista de que Kaiba está en otro asunto _que creo trivial _es mejor que alguien se encargue del Karaoke _así no se salvará el condenado Kaiba de cantar... mua ja ja ja ja ja!!!!!!! _-

Todos: _pero por qué Jounouchi T.T_

- ¡¡¡¡ QUE SIGA EL KARAOKE!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó el makeinu con hyper energía

------------------------------

NOTAS FINALES: Si, estuvo corto, lo sé, pero esperen la segunda parte de "Karaoke night"! esa les juro que va a estar más larga. No ha terminado la sesión de canto! Ni mucho menos la fiesta!!!!! (muajajaj XDDDDD) Los veré en el siguiente capi! XD n.n

Continuará...

----------------------------


	10. Karaoke night II

----------------------------

Dark Kotetsu Angel:: FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! nOn

Mil perdones por no poner el capi cuando era debido, me van a matar, pero aquí va una mediana explicación...

- apenas el 17 salí a vacaciones (de mitad de año) y estaba ajetreada con un montón de cosas

- me quedé sin internet en mi casa

- estuve muy poco en mi casa durante navidad

- me tocó volver a redactar 5 hojas del capítulo por un accidente en mi putrefacto PC (u.uUUU)

Bueno, ya explicado pido disculpas. Mil gracias por sus reviews!!! Bueno, ahora a seguir torturando al cast de YGO.

- Pensamientos en cursiva.

- YGO es de Takahashi, yo sigo torturando a sus personajes en una sesión rara de canto XD. Como en el anterior, en este capítulo hay muchos diálogos más que relato en sí.

- Perdonen si hay incoherencias

- va a haber una tercera parte del karaoke porque esta no me alcanzó (se los juro!!!)... en mi opinión... un capítulo demasiado largo se hace tediosa la lectura... así que el once va a ser de karaoke también. Espero que este capi taaaaan largo no se les haga aburrido.

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Odio las fiestas!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 10: Karaoke night II

- Bakura espera a que te atrape – decía Kaiba mientras esquivando gente, trepando muebles y deslizándose sobre la baldosa iba tras el randa. Tratando de rescatar a sus inocentes martinis de las "garras" del albino.

- primero me jarto estos maritnis XP -

Kaiba frunció el cejo ¿¿¿cómo osaba ese ladrón a sacarle la lengua??????? Lo iba a pagar y bien caro. – Bakuraaa!!!!!!! -

- jajajaajaja!!!!! XP a ver si me atrapas kai-lamardo -

- ya verás que te voy a a... aahh!!! Arggg!!! -

Kaiba detuvo su importantísimo parlamento al estrellarse estrepitosamente con alguien. Cayendo "esa" persona sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Ishizu y lo miraba con ganas de aventarlo por el balcón de la mansión.

Como estaba tan borracho, Kaiba no era muy prudente....

- Ishizu, estás muy pesada quítateme de encima -

- ¿.....q...qué dijis...te??? -

Kaiba: glup!

Ishizu no estaba nada amistosa y estaba "decorada" con un aroma a alcohol. Decirle lo de muy pesada había sido una idea muuuuuuuuy mala. Ishizu se paró y se quedó viendo a Kaiba con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñendo como león enjaulado.

- bueno, lo siento, etcétera... me voy a perseguir a Bakura, que la sigas pasando rico y que vayas a cantar en el karaoke porque nadie se salva – recordó que había dejado su puesto de presentador del show. - ... _quién carajos estará con el micrófono...???? – _miró y vio que el perro estaba muy contento... cuando cantara se iba a reír bastante del rubio pero ahora la prioridad eran sus costosas bebidas.

Iba a emprender una sana retirada cuando Ishizu lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿a dónde crees que vas??? Crees que por eso ya te disculpaste??? -

- eh... sí – la mirada de furia de Ishizu cambió un poco su perspectiva – emm... ¿no? _Auxilio... alguien que me salve -_

- muy bien Kaiba... yo... – de repente su voz pareció afinarse – yo lo siento tanto!!! Mira nada más que desastre – veía el cristal con vodka hecho trizas en el suelo. Kaiba ladeó su cabeza desconcertado.

- ehhh... sí Ishizu, como digas bueno ahora tengo que ir por el idiota de Bakur... -

- ¡¡¡de ninguna manera!!!!! Primero me ofreces una disculpa formal!! -

- ¿¿¿¿quééééé???? -

- ¡lo que oíste!! – gritó la egipcia, ahora algunos cuantos que no estaban en el karaoke los estaban mirando con curiosidad.

A pesar de estar tan borracho y haber hecho tantas locuras... Kaiba NUNCA haría algo como eso - ¡¡¡jamás!!! ¡muerto primero!!! -

- Kaiba, ¿por qué estás enojado? – preguntó Ishizu (buena gente) con voz preocupada y delicada

- _está demente! – _pensó Kaiba con los ojos en forma de huevo – como que por qué? Me dijiste que tenía que pedirte disculpas! Y no fue mi culpa! _Fue mi culpa pero en mi vida lo admitiré -_

- de acuerdo _no sé de qué estarás hablando_, pero no te estreses, tus energías pueden desestabilizarte, mira que el arcano que te saqué... -

- no, no, no, no... mejor nos vemos más tarde... – Kaiba retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para irse corriendo. Cerró los ojos al oír un alarido de Ishizu:

- ¡¡ni creas que pasaré esto por alto Kaiba Setoooo!!! -

- _me aseguraré de que Ishizu sepa todo esto cuando se le vaya la resaca... _ahora si que ese ladrón está metido en serios problemas... MUY serios problemas

Kaiba se paseó por su enorme casa buscando al espectro pero no lo halló... había olvidado echarle una revisadita a la mesa donde estaba el ponche ahora hecho un combo de alcohol, Bakura estaba escondido ahí abajo, una botella estaba destapada y con la mayor serenidad del mundo se daba unos sorbos.

- con que aquí estabas -

- aahh!!! Carajo!!! Dagel... qué susto me diste -.-U -

La pelicastaña se agachó y se metió debajo de la mesa – pues qué querías, sabes, tengo un excelente diseño de lápida para ti para cuando Kaiba te encuentre. Tiene un ojo de wedjat grabado... es bien bonita. -

- Gracias, qué considerada... -

- si, y para decoración extra pienso donarte un cráneo de plástico con toques lavanda... ahora que lo pienso, creo que mejor pongo el que está forrado con papel tornasol y tiene glicerina. -

- Gracias, en serio Dagel, siempre piensas en todo -

- UuU, lo sé, lo sé, mi IQ, mi IQ. Por cierto, es que acaso no piensas ir a cantar? -

- no! Es divertido reírme, no quiero hacer el oso de mi vida, además, mi voz es un poco ronca como podrás saber -

- _siiii, torturarías a toda Dominó pero ni modo _ni que los que cantaron fueran tenores... además, yo voy a salir -

Bakura torció sus labios en una sonrisa – jajajajajajaaj!!! Qué valiente eres... -

- si no me prometes que vas a cantar, llamo a Kaiba y le digo que estás tomándote sus martinis... y que POR CIERTO NO HAS COMPARTIDO NADA – elevó su tono de voz

El ladrón agitó sus manos – de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Sshhh... toma – le da la botella – para que no te quejes... ù.u y prometo... – Dagel lo miró con severidad – Yo Bakura, el ser más perfecto del mundo... – un coscorrón – auch... está bien, prometo ir a cantar pero si tu cantas primero... he dicho -

- bien -

- bien -

Repentinamente, se levantó el mantel de la mesa- ¡eh! Qué es esta fiesta particular con Martinis que no invitan un traguito? -

Dagel/Bakura: Mai!

Mientras tanto....

- ¡ de ninguna manera voy a cantar! ¡hip! T.T Shizukaaaa no estáaaaaaaaaa... noooo... sin elllaaaaaaaaa – lloriqueaba Honda mientras Jounouchi le pegaba con el micrófono en la cabeza

- ¡cantas o cantas Honda! – mira cómo te aclama tu público

(otra vez los grillos y otros bichos)

- T.T no quiero -

- ù..o mira, no entiendo por qué buscas a mi hermana si ella no vino a la fiesta, creo que la confundiste -

- ¿tu hermana? – dijo Honda levantando las cejas – pero si Shizuka es hermana de Katsuya -

- y con quién crees que estás hablando bobo? – dijo el rubio, llevándose una mano a la cara

- no sé, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre -

- _nooo... este pobre... estás pailas ((muy mal)) Honda_ emmm... mejor canta, quieres????? -

- es que... no lo sé... es que... -

- ¡¡QUE CANTES!!! -

- X( Ya voy!... vaya, pero qué descortés, ni siquiera me conoces y me tratas igual que Jounouchi... -

JOU: u.uUUU

- ya, como sea, qué vas a cantar? -

- pues ésta, la 31 -

- cuál?... O.O... ah, ep, em, eh, er... sí, sí... ¡¡¡¡con ustedes Hiroto Honda con "Eres" de Café Tacuba!!!! – gritó el presentador temporal del karaoke

Comenzó a sonar la pista y el moreno cerró sus ojos "capturado" por la emoción del momento...

- ERES...!... ... lo que más quiero en este mundo ESO ERES...! mi pensamiento mas profundo, también ERES!!!!!

- Creo que borracho canta mejor que cuerdo – dijo Mokuba (a quién habíamos olvidado por un par de episodios) – por cierto, tengo que ir pensando qué voy a salir a cantar... -

- yo paso – Yumi se llevó una mano a la barbilla – me puedo conformar quedándome en el comité de aplausos mientras todos cantan -

Moki no estaba borracho... estaba bueno y sano. (Es un buen chico)

- gracias, gracias, qué amable eres Itsuki – sonrió Yami, luego de haberle "autografiado" una camiseta la joven de mirada aguamarina. Itsuki estaba algo bebida porque se había hartado de estar cuerda, aunque de vez en cuando buscaba a Ishizu para pedirle que le dijera qué había visto cuando le leyó la mano.

- no es nada -

- no vas a salir a cantar? – preguntó mirando a Honda...

- Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe!!!! WOO...!!!! _de seguro me van a llover los contratos!!!! -_

YAMI/ITSUKI: O.OU

- ehh... -

- vamos, tienes mi apoyo -

- ¡entonces sí saldré! – con los ojos en forma de estrellas – ahora debo pensar en qué voy a cantar... - y abrazó al antiguo faraón tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romperle algunas costillas. – Por cierto, luego del karaoke vas a bailar conmigo verdad? -

- esto... -

- V-e-r-d-a-d? ÙuU -

- claro Itsuki bonita... n.nUUU -

- Its, vas a ir a la cárcel por aprovechada – le sonrió Neko mientras les ofrecía un coctel.

Las costillas de Yami crujieron más fuerte.

- Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,

cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres, lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso EEEERES!!!!!!! Ejem... Gracias querido público UuU -

PÚBLICO: u.úUU'

Honda terminó su ridículo número ---_insertar cifra grande aquí_--- de la noche cuando terminó la pista de "eres". No le había salido tan mal. A lo mejor su destino era ser famoso... quién sabe.

- y tuvimos a Honda con "eres" _qué bueno que terminó me dolía el oído_ un aplauso por favor!!! – grita el perro

Y para sorpresa del moreno, tuvo una considerable ovación. Sería porque cantó bien o porque ya no seguiría cantando?

- Qué lástima que Shizuka ¡hip! No está aquí porque quería dedicarle la canción T.T... oye amigo, no has visto a Katsuya...?? -

- ¡yo SOY Katsuya! -

- no, ponte serio... – replica Hiroto con deje de frescura

- no estoy jodiendo, SOY Katsuya, pasa que tú estás vuelto miércoles y no me reconoces... -

- en serio.......................? -

- en serio -

- XD mentiraaaa... a lo bien, no lo has visto? -

- _seguridaaaaaad!!! Llévense a Honda – _se quejó el hermano mayor de Shizuka

Quizás el cielo lo oyó y aparecieron los coloridos amigos de Otogi y el mismo Otogi.

- Cantaste horrible Honda pero no importa... aún así – el ojiverde hizo una pausa... - ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿COMO ASÍ QUE SHIZUKA NO ESTÁ????? - ladró

- T.T es la triste verdad...

- T. T... nooooooooo – chilló Ryuuji, desconsolado

- pero Otogi... no vas a cantar? – preguntó el del pelo fucsia

- vamos, si tu cantas excelente – lo anima el de cabello naranja

Ryuuji: TuT (animado)

Entonces, el buen Otogi decide cantar, pero con una "condición"

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡que seamos tus coros!!!?????????? – sus amigos arco iris lo miraron asustados

- pues claro, ni crean que se van a quedar solo de dj's... así que véngase a cantar... -

- glup!!!! – tragaron saliva con nerviosismo

Jounouchi sonrió al ver que Otogi se acercaba a él - ¡¡¡aquí otro _que va a hacer el oso_ chico que viene al karaoke!!! ¡¡Otogi Ryuuji!!! – ve a los otros – y su grupo de coro!!!!!!! Muy bien, qué vas a cantar? -

- em... ya sé, voy a cantar "Ahora quién" de Marc Anthony -

Todos: O.O

- nooo OTOGIII!! Nos vas a hacer cantar el coro de esa canción??? -

- si – (DKA: esa canción me encanta... así que tenía que ponerla XD)

Todos los coloridos: T..T

- y con ustedes _los que han aguantado esta locura _Otogi y su grupo colorido con "Ahora quién" de Marc Anthony!!!! – declara Jounouchi, eufórico al tiempo que encendía el botón del karaoke para que la susodicha pista comenzase a sonar.

El público comenzó a aplaudir (por el ritmo de la canción) y también a bailar un poco. Otogi muy emocionado tomó su micrófono... esto del karaoke era algo muy sencillo al fin de cuentas que había estado en muchos... sano o borracho.

Al empezar a cantar, su voz sonaba... muy bien (Otogi me cae bien! Jajaja... no me odien) y hasta bailaba muy bien. Sus porristas aparecieron de quién sabe donde con sus camisetas estampadas con el nombre del chico del dadito, haciendo de cuando en vez voces de fondo.

- A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos? A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios? A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"?!!!! -

- ¡¡¡RYUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! – con los ojos hechos corazones algunas admiradores

- ¡¡¡ahora quién!!!!!! ¡¡¡SI NO SOY YO!!!! Me miro solo en el espejo y me siento estúpido!!! ILOGICO!!!!!! y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel, tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma, Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo SEEERRRRR!!!!! -

- esa canción le sienta perfectamente a Otogi – se burló Honda – voy a darle el cd... pero pirata -

Y mientras Otogi sonreía y se la pasaba de lo lindo cantando y con fans, sus pobres amigos de melena pintada eran sometidos a la tortura de hacerle de coros. Así que cantaban "estúpido" "ilógico" "ahora quién" y para peor, el creador de Dungeon Dice Monsters les hizo la "petición" (si como no) de que tenían que hacer una buena coreografía. Y como eran expertos en electrónica y no en salsa, merengue y todo eso entonces no lo hacían bien y se volvieron el hazmerreír del público.

- creo que de ahora en adelante me tocará andar con una bolsa de supermercado en la cabeza – lloriqueó el de pelo fucsia.

- ¡¡ahora quién!!! Lloro y me siento estúpido!!! Ahora QUIEN!!!! – todos cantando al unísono

Por otro lado...

- MIL GRACIAS NIÑOS XD – sonrió Mai que estaba más prenda que hace rato a causa de los martinis y otras bebidas y cocteles. Dagel y Bakura la miraban aterrados luego del "compartir".

- esto... Mai, vas a ir a cantar? -

- si. Pero cuando vuelva Kaiba a ser el anunciador -

- Por qué? – preguntaron los muchachos en coro

- pues porque quiero que Jounouchi esté en el público y no a mi lado, me reiría -

- aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - incrédulos

- qué tanto es que suena bajo la mesa – alguien levantó el mantel otra vez

- ¡¡MALIK!!!!!

- son ustedes... y con martinis!!! – se sentó con ellos. Ahora los cuatro bajo la mesa apretujados. – estaban aquí haciendo un ágape y no avisan -

- es que Kaiba está buscando a Bakura para matarlo justamente por los martinis – explica Dagel

- mi hermana busca a Kaiba para algo así, se tropezó con ella y ahora anda como un tití, mata y come del muerto -

- Pocahontas también? – dijo Bakura – ahora se parece a ti, no sé cuando es ella y cuando es... "la oooootraaa" -

- creo que era algo de genética eso de bipolaridad... – Malik se encogió de hombros

- como sea... yo voy a salir a cantar de una vez, luego me da más pena, no quiero ser la última... – la pelicastaña intentó salir de la mesa... pero oh, oh... se dio cuenta que los cuatro estaban atascados bajo la mesa del ponche. – aahhh!!! Que alguien salga primero!! No me puedo mover!!! -

Todos lo intentaron... nada.

- perfecto... – maldijo Mai

- no me quejo... debo esperar a que se le pase la rabieta a Kaiba-I, robot y por lo pronto me sigo jartando sus martinis -

- escuchen... intentemos todos salir en distintas direcciones – sugiere el moreno

- ok... ok – un largo suspiro general

- uno... dos... tres!!!! -

BRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos halaron... y lograron salir... PERO volcaron la mesa del ponche y algunos bocadillos y todo se derramó causando un estridente sonido.

Ishizu que iba por ahí dispuesta a probar algo de ponche se horrorizó y procedió a increpar a los pobres y lastimados chicos

- ¡¡¡miren lo que han hecho torpes!!!! – Malik casi llora, su hermanita querida nunca le había dicho torpe. - ¡¡¡echaron a perder el ponche!!! -

- _ponche? mis pelot... – _se dijo el ladrón, había probado el ponche y de ponche nada tenía

- ¡¡ay no!! Están bien? Se golpearon? -

otra vez Ishizu perversa - ¡¡uyyyy!!! ¡¡es que me da furia!!! -

- Malik ve a calmar a Pocahontas – dijo Bakura viendo las dos caras de la egipcia

- de ninguna manera! En ese estado Ishizu lo que me da es miedo! -

- todo yo todo yo! – Bakura tuvo una idea – Ishizu, vamos a cantar! n.n -

- oh! Claro! Me encantaría! n.n -

- ¡¡luego de que los torture!!! -

- pero debo pensar en qué cantaré... -

- pero debo pensar en cómo los torturaré... -

- encantadísima Bakura, ¡vamos! -

- _bueno... Ishizu controlada... ay carajo!!! Y si Kaiba me ve??? ... por lo menos tengo el consuelo de estar muerto -_

Lo que Bakura no sabía es que Kaiba estaba en el jardín buscándolo.

Y un par de minutos luego...

- gracias querido público, para citas y contratos hablen con mis representantes... – dijo Otogi con suficiencia, mientras él y sus "visual kei" compinches se corrían del escenario, algo asustados de ver a Bakura y a una sonriente Ishizu.

- así que vas a cantar Ishizu... O.OU – Jounouchi la contempló como si hubiera visto un fantasma –y... cuál -

- sí. Y la que voy a cantar es "Eyes like yours" de Shakira... – (DKA: no les parece adecuada?)

Toooooodo el mundo quedó en shock. Por la cantante y por la canción. Bakura tenía inflados los cachetes aguantando las carcajadas... ver a esa mujer tan seria estando cuerda cantando eyes like yours.

- Yugi! – dijo el ladrón de repente – Anzu, Ryou! Por lo que mis hermosos ojos ven, juro que van a cantar... cierto? -

- cierto – aceptó el trío

- pues van a tener que esperar, porque va a cantar Ishizu... _mejor dicho, se va a boletear Ishizu_ (boletear es hacer un oso enorme) -

Ryou/Anzu/Yugi: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!

Su incredulidad se esfumó al oír la pista arabesca que la sagrada máquina de karaoke empezaba a reproducir.

Izhisu tomó el micrófono y...

- oh! You know I have seen, a sky without sun, a man with no nation; Saints, captive in chains, A song with no name, For lack of imagination!!!... YA HE!!!! -

Ryou le tomó varias fotos. Le había tocado cambiar unas cuatro veces de rollo fotográfico, pero no importaba, tener esas fotos era como tener un tesoro de la risa. Ishizu comenzó a hacer los bailes orientales que hace Shakira.

- ahora lo he visto todo... – se aterró Mokuba

- yo diré eso cuando vea a Kaiba cantando – replicó Yugi

- y a Bakura – completó Anzu

- My one desire, all I aspire, Is in your eyes forever to live, Traveled all over, the seven oceans, There is nothing that I wouldn't give, Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut, Looking for someone comparing to you, Tearing down windows and doors, And I could not find eyes like YOURS...!!!!!!! – tomó bastante aire, recordemos que esa parte requiere esfuerzo pulmonar (XD)

- acaso lo han visto???? – todos voltearon. Era Kaiba, iracundo, lleno de tierra y maleza. – lo he buscando por todo el jardín de mi casa y no lo encontré – miró que la egipcia estaba cantando – carajo... ahora lo he visto todo!! – se olvidó parcialmente de su cacería.

- Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut, Looking for someone comparing to you, Tearing down windows and doors, And I could not find eyes like yours..!!!!!!!! – se acabó la pista. Silencio sepulcral...

- ¡bravooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ishizu!!!! Hermana!!!! -

- _cantó pésimo pero aplaudamos... n.nUU – _Jounouchi sonrió como torpe y aplaudió, pero el micrófono le fue arrebatado – hey..!!! -

- ya has hecho mucho por la humanidad – le dijo Kaiba con voz socarrona – ahora, toma – le pasa el micrófono – te toca cantar -

- claro que no! ò.ó!! jamás! -

- bueno, para eso existe la democracia... ¡quién vota para que cante _el perro chandoso _Katsuya??! – todo el mundo levantó la mano

- _argh... traidores – _maldijo – ù.u está bien... voy a cantar... _ahhh... fxxk... ahora qué hago, piensa Katsuya, PIENSA... estooo... ya! _Voy a cantar "mentira" de la Ley -

Kaiba lanzó una sonora risotada. – como digas... como digas – con su mirada iba buscando a Bakura, que estaba oculto (de nuevo) bajo una mesa donde Dagel estaba sentada.

- mentira mi vida, lo que se da y no se mira, mentira fundida, por miel que evaporo mi piel ... _T.T _qué...? – se detuvo un momento. Mai había tomado el otro micrófono (que DKA olvidó mencionar acerca de su existencia).

El público se aterró un poco. Bueno, al menos la voz de Jounouchi iba a tener una mejor acústica.

- no vas a seguir cantando? – le guiña un ojo

- esto... O.O... claro -

- mentira prohibida, debilidad que me domina, mentira vivida, no quiero mas mentirte... -

Y los dos hicieron un dueto, claro que la voz fina de Mai se oía mucho mejor que Katsuya, pero juntos no sonaban mal. Ahora el rubio no sintió tanta vergüenza, y Mai era como pez en el agua igual que Otogi.

- con razón la fashion no quería cantar cuando el perro estaba de anunciador – dijo Bakura

- amor solamente encontré, el necio precio de volverme a ver, amor solamente encontré, un beso para devolverte...!!! -

- hay que reconocer que cantan bien – dijo Mokuba – no crees que deberíamos hacer un dueto Izumi? – le propuso a su amiga de ojos verdes

- no. -

- bueno, al menos lo intenté – se encogió de hombros del menor de los Kaiba.

- y busco siempre la VERDAD!!!!! mi corazón nunca se FUEEEEEE ehhh!!!!!!!! -

Los dos jóvenes de melena dorada se sonrieron y dejaron los micrófonos. Se dieron mutuos cumplidos. Y para ser sinceros, fue mejor cantar juntos debido a que estaban con hiper sensibilidad y les daba vergüenza. Yugi y los otros les dieron unas sinceras felicitaciones. PRUEBA SUPERADA!

- pues no cantaron tan mal – admitió Yami

- y que lo digas... bueno, ahora es mi turno – le dijo Amy – em, dónde está Itsuki? -

- está discutiendo con Neko, las dos van a salir a cantar y no pueden ponerse de acuerdo -

- y tengo el placer de anunciarles que la siguiente _víctima_ cantante es Amy! – dijo Kaiba

- gracias, gracias – algo ebria (XD) – voy a cantar una de Sting "all this time" – se le ponen los ojos de estrellitas

Kaiba programó la pista y como era de Sting Amy procuró tener la voz más fina posible

- I looked out across, The river today, I saw a city in the fog and an old church tower, Where the seagulls play.... -

- hemos vuelto al anglo – dijo Yami – aunque nadie cantó mejor que yo... -

TODOS: u.úU

- And all this time, the river flowed, Endlessly to the sea!!!!!!! -

- te va a tocar cantar Bakura... lo has prometido! – advierte Dagel en voz baja – luego de que cante Amy, sigo yo, de ahí ya no te escapas -

- ... mhmp!... quiero ver quién se arriesga si nadie va entonces ya vas tu y luego yo... – aún oculto bajo la mesa

cara de enfado – está bien... mm pero más te vale cumplir... -

- Men go crazy in congregations, But they only get better, One by one, One by one... !!!!!! – reverencia – gracias, gracias -

- y allí estuvo Amy Zearing con " " de Sting!!! ¡público! – le quedó gustando el oficio de presentador al CEO – quién continúa con el karaoke? _Espero que al pánfilo de Yami no se le ocurra decir que yo... – _Kaiba cerró los ojos... cantar?... esto... pues...

- me gustaría intentarlo – una voz gentil tomó el micrófono

- ah, sí, seguro – abrió los ojos se trataba de... ¡¡¡Ryou!!!!! – TUUUUU???????????? -

- si, hay algún inconveniente? n.n -

- ninguno, sólo dime que vas a cantar – aún estupefacto. Para su sorpresa, Ryou le dijo que colocara la pista número nueve. Kaiba sí que no se esperaba eso. Y de seguro el público tampoco – je... je o.oU _nunca me imaginé que a éste se le ocurriera cantar esto! –_ la máquina reprodujo la pista y era... reggaeton!!

- ¡¡Dale!!!! Dale don dale!!!! – (XD)

- santa cachucha!! – dijo el espectro del anillo del milenio – qué ingirió mi contraparte??? -

Todos los que conocen al tímido y recatado Ryou: O.O!!!!!!!

Algunos desmayos...

Sorpresas

- Dale, Dale, Don, dale, Pa' que se muevan la yales, Pa' activar los anormales, Y al que se resbale, Boster dale, dale!!!!!.... -

Etc, etc

Ryou había dado una perspectiva distinta! En particular porque a parte de cantar estaba haciendo una coreografía. Muchos dudaban de que estuviera cuerdo. Y realmente... NO estaba cuerdo. Quieren saber?

FLASHBACK

- Toma Ryou – dijo Mutou amablemente, dándole un cristal con agua mientras él sostenía otro – supuse que tendrías sed -

- gracias Yugi n.n – Bakura tomó más de la mitad del agua. Sin embargo, no notó que por ahí andaba un adolescente que no quería beber más aguardiente y encontró la forma adecuada para deshacerse de la bebida sin tirarla sobre una maceta: la roció sobre el vaso del albino sin que se diera cuenta. – vaya, creo que me arde un poco la garganta – murmuró luego de beberse TODO el vaso.

FLASHBACK

- Dale, Don, dale, Pa' que se muevan la yales, Pa' activar los anormales, Y al que se resbale!!!! (Looney Tunes, dale!) -

Kaiba miraba la escena en estado de shock. – _juraría que esto llama más la atención que el torneo de Battle City! Todas esas chicas se lo comen con los ojos -_

Y unos minutos luego de cantar el último coro, Ryou terminó su canción e hizo una fina reverencia. – n.n mil gracias querido público -

Otra tanda de desmayos en el público femenino. Muchas felicitaciones para el chico inglés que sonreía infantilmente, pero eso sí, que no estaba del todo en sus cabales.

- eehhh... bien – titubeó Kaiba, con los ojos como platos – _alguien quiere hacerle competencia al hombre del año? _Quién se anima????? A ver!!!! Que venga alguien!!!! -

- Niisan!! Ahí voy yo!!! -

- ... Q...qué? -

Aquello era demasiado para el público femenino. Un dulce muchacho y ahora un adorable, hermoso, lindo, tierno e inocente chiquillo iba a cantar!!!!!

Mokuba corrió muy alegre a tomar el micrófono. – como nadie lo ha hecho, yo saludo ¡buenas noches al público! Y la canción que voy a cantar es una que me gusta mucho y se llama "Demasiado niña" de Eddy Herrera!!!!!! -

- bueno, por lo menos no nos pusieron dos de reggaeton de seguido – bromeó Katsuya – me consuela que todos haremos el oso hoy. Incluso Kaiba. Si está cantando el hermano... -

- es que eres demasiado niñaaaaaa!!!! Para empezar a amar!!! No, no no, no nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- de Mokuba salgo yo – repuso Dagel – muajajaj... y luego sales tú! Ah, si y luego de que cantes te paso tu lápida porque Kaiba te va a patrocinar una muerte dolorosa -

- noooo!!!!! – seguía Mokuba, con increíbles energías y cero por ciento de vergüenza.

- cielos, qué optimismo tan contagioso! – ironizó el roba tumbas

- una tarde de febrero te conocí en el colegio y en tu mirada tan tierna me dijiste amarte es lo que quiero, fruta que nueva se tumba jamás dará buen provecho, ay no se debe tumbar si no le ha llegado su TIEMPO!!!!!!! -

- qué haces bajo la mesa Bakura... -

- perfecto! Ahora qué quieres Malik? -

- molestarte como siempre -

- Y es que eres demasiado niña bebe para empezar a amar, y apenas tienes 13 años y no sabes besar, no no no, no nooooooooo no, no te puedo amar… bebe yo nooo!!!!!!!!!!!! _Espero que Izumi no me de una cachetada! Pero fue la única canción que me sé completa... n.nUUU -_

Y al contrario de lo que Moki esperaba, su querida amiga le aplaudió acompañada de su club de fans. Había hecho un buen oso, pero qué diablos! Todos estaban borrachos.

- con razón todo el mundo te quiere, si eres de lo más de adorable cantando – le dijo Yumi, con sus ojazos clavados en él. – tal vez si trabajáramos más en tu voz... mhmh... -

- n.nUUU gracias _pero tengo el futuro asegurado... _por cierto, no tienen como hambre? -

Todos miraron a Mokuba como si estuviera loco. Aquello de que había sido el patrocinador número uno de esa loca fiesta se lo había tomado muy a pecho, y se había comido la mayoría de los deliciosos pastelillos con crema batida y cerezas entre otras cosas y ¿¿¿tenía hambre?????

- creo que iré por algunos pastelillos n,,n – se sonrió el muchacho de cabellera oscura, dejándolos a todos mudos.

----------------------------

Continuará...

----------------------------


End file.
